


Journey to Peace

by kitncat



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 02, Rayllum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitncat/pseuds/kitncat
Summary: Rayla only had one thought as she stared at the dragon in front of them.  Run.  Hide.  Do anything to get out of there alive.-----Picking up right where Season 2 left off (Spoilers), join Callum and Rayla as they continue on their journey to return the Dragon Prince to his mother.  Rayllum, ft a good dash of all our favorites.  Rated T for safety.





	1. Chapter 1

"It's him." There's something in her voice that Rayla is scared to admit to being there.  Fear, probably, maybe a bit of horror.  "Sol Regem." She adds on for Callum's sake.

The Prince still looked confused.  Rayla only had one thought as she stared at the dragon in front of them though.  Run.  Hide.  Do anything to get out of there alive.

"Callum, we need to get out of the open." She glances around.  There's a multitude of places they could duck into and hide.  No good caves, but places to hide nonetheless.  When Callum doesn't move, she takes initiative, shaking herself from her stupor.  She spins on her heel and shoves him towards one of the cracks.  "Now!" Her voice is harsher than she intends, snapping at him.

It snaps Callum from his own trance and he sprints into the crevice with Rayla pressing herself in behind him, closer to the opening.  Even though if they were spotted by the fearsome dragon it's useless, she grabs her weapons and flicks the blades out into their straight form.

There is a great noise and a few moments later a heavy rumbling announced the dragon's landing.  A head lowers, a single sky blue eye blinking at her through the crack.

Rayla trembles slightly, hearing the great Sun Dragon suck in a breath, a low growl sounding on his exhale.

"Great Sol Regem, I come from the human kingdom of Katalis.  I was one of the assassins sent to kill the king and prince." Rayla manages, hoping her voice doesn't shake.

He snarls again, and this time she thinks she can make out low, gravelly words.  Or, maybe it's just an idea in her head.  Human.

She tenses.  No way out now...

Then there's a low snarl, much smaller and much less scary than the ancient dragon before her but it makes him recoil.

She looks down to see Zym had somehow gotten out of the backpack and slipped by her to brace himself in front of her.  He growled again, the sound demanding.

She could hear Sol Regem step back, his head bowing and he let out a low rumble.

Some part of her wished that Ezran was here.  At least if they made it out of this, the young King could tell her and Callum what the dragons were saying.

Zym let out another series of chirps and growls that Sol Regem responded to with a rumble, before the great dragon took to the sky and returned to his post.

The small Dragon Prince turned to her with what could only be described as a smile.

"Thank you!" Rayla didn't mean for it to come out a breathless exclamation, but it did.  She stepped back out into the sun with Zym scampering ahead of her before turning to Callum.

The Prince looked relieved and she didn't even think as she flung her arms around him, though he returned the embrace instantly.

They stayed like that for an unknown amount of time, before Rayla drew away from him with pink dusting her cheeks - though it was mirrored on Callum's.

Her heart was beating a bit too hard and she knew why.  She had almost said it, but now she knew she never would.  Even if she did, there was no way Callum would feel the same.

"So - uh....  We should get moving, right?" He rubbed the back of his neck and she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we should." She agreed.  "Come on Zym." She called softly, setting off into the land of Xadia.

She could feel Sol Regem's gaze boring into her and Callum as they walked, but she didn't risk stopping.  Even though it was only midday by the time they passed the great dragon, when she saw a good sized cave she ventured into it.

"Callum, we can rest here." She called back out to her confused Prince.

"But it's only midday?" He said it as a question and he followed her in with Zym.

"I know, but we walked all night.  Don't tell me you're not tired?"

He chuckled, "I am tired, but I figured we'd keep going."

"No, now rest.  I'll take first watch."

He nodded and quickly arranged himself, using his jacket as a pillow.  She sighed as she settled down.  Zym had dozed off by Callum, so she was alone.

She realized she wasn't ready for their adventure to be over and that's why she was stalling travelling.  She wanted to return Zym to his mother and stop the war, but what then?

Callum would no doubt return to Katolis to stand beside Ezran and she...  She didn't know what she'd do.  Maybe she could join him and return to Katolis, if nothing else to ensure the rest of the assassins had been killed.

Tears pricked her eyes.  She knew what that would mean.  Runaan would be dead.  She would have to tell Tinker that... That Runaan was dead.

A tear slipped down her cheek and she didn't wipe it away.  What then?

Would she ever see Callum again?

She looked back at the sleeping Prince.  It very well might break her heart and kill her to never see him again.

Maybe...  Maybe they could find a way to stay together.  If he wanted to.  Even if she never told him her true feelings, and even if they were just travel partners or something like that, it would be better than never seeing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Callum rested fairly easy until Rayla woke him at sunset for his shift on watch.

"Wake me no later than midnight, or sooner if you start feelin' tired." She instructed and then, after thrusting his jacket at him, she'd curled up with Zym and dozed off.

He watched the stars rise over Xadia, then his gaze wandered to the moon.  It was still waning, though probably only a day or two before the new moon.  It really did show just how little time had passed since King Harrow's death.  Since he'd met Rayla.

He let out a nearly silent breath.  So little time yet it felt like a lifetime ago that he'd been training to swordfight with Soren and chasing after Claudia like a lost puppy.  He almost laughed aloud to himself as he remembered even the last time he'd saw the older girl.  He'd still been chasing after her.

But then she had stabbed him in the back.  Figuratively, that is.

He cracked a smile.  It had killed him to realize that his two oldest friends had only sought him and Ezran out for their own gain, but it had also been a wake up call.  A wake up call to what the universe had dumped in front of him.

He did chuckle quietly to himself now.  Not even a month ago Rayla had been chasing him through the castle ready to kill both him and Ezran (though maybe  _ready_ was a strong word).  Now look at where they were.

He really didn't want the journey to end.  Not because of the fact that Zym would be home, or that a chance for peace would be greater than ever - no, both of those things were great - but because he wasn't ready to say goodbye to Rayla.  He knew, he had known since day one, that at some point they'd go their separate ways.  She'd probably return to Xadia and he'd go back to Katolis and that would be that.

Now...  Now he knew that was what would happen.  He  _had_ to go back.  He had to be there to support Ezran.  But Rayla?  Even if they did achieve peace, surely she would rather stay in Xadia - go home to any friends or family she might have.

He felt the ghost of a smile on his lips.  He still wanted to see Xadia, as much of it as he could.  Maybe once things were settled, maybe once things were stable, he could.  Maybe Rayla would agree to travel with him and teach him about the different historical sights and landmarks.

He sure hoped that she would.  Maybe she'd come back with him to Katolis at first.  And then, once things were settled there, they could come back here to Xadia and truly explore it - together, just the two of them.

The thought of more alone time with Rayla sent a shiver down his back.  He had admitted to himself a short while ago that he had developed feelings for her.  Call it another revelation from his dreams after using dark magic.

If the pages of his sketchbook said anything, it was that he had developed feelings for her long before he admitted it to himself.  Page after page of different sketches of her.  Shots of her face, poses she hadn't even realized she'd given him because she hadn't really been posing...  Smiling, frowning, focused...  A multitude of sketches and drawings capturing her, dating back to day one all the way up to the last time he'd had a chance to pick up his pencil and sketchbook.

He shook his head though.  There was no way someone like her would feel the same way about him.  He forced the thoughts away.  They'd figure out what to do next when it was time to, he decided.  Until then, he'd cherish what time he had.

\-------------------------

What should have been no more than two days took four between Rayla insisting they stopped early (which had Callum worried by now) and the fact that he was dragging his feet.

Now, though, they stood in front of a gaping cave entrance with Zym riding in the backpack Callum was currently carrying.  From what Rayla had said, the Dragon Queen would be inside.

Rayla gave him a glance, a small smile, and then plunged inside.  He followed, not that he had a choice.

The ground sloped down and the tunnel was lit by stones glowing just enough to see clearly enough not to trip and fall.  How had an army navigated down here enough to supposedly destroy the Dragon Prince's Egg and steal things from the Royal Dragons?

He shook his head, he did  _not_ want to think about that.

Rather suddenly, the floor leveled out into a room that even gigantic seemed too small to describe it accurately.  Above them Callum could clearly see the sky, the sun beating down on them.  The roof was pretty much nonexistent.

In the middle of the room was a great golden dragon.  The dragon's scales were smooth, flowing almost seamlessly from one scale to the next, streaked with highlights of various blues.  Two slender golden horns extended from her head, one on each side.  Sky blue eyes focused on the two of them as they entered.

Rayla bowed instantly, and he followed hurriedly.

"Your Majesty, my name is Rayla.  I was one of the assassins sent to kill King Harrow and Prince Ezran of Katolis." Rayla introduced herself, though by the wise and knowing glint Callum could see in the Dragon's eye she already knew all that.

The dragon let out a soft rumble, as if telling Rayla to go on.

"This is Prince Callum of Katolis, a good friend of mine and an ally of peace.  The night we attacked the castle I had been ordered not to go with them, but I disobeyed my leader and attacked.  I found Callum and almost killed him.  I would have, had King Ezran not shown up and shown me something far greater than vengeance.  The Egg of the Dragon Prince lived." She paused and when the Dragon Queen nodded slightly she swept on, "Ezran, Callum, and I set out on a quest together, to bring the Egg back here to you in the name of peace between Xadia and the Human Kingdoms.  We've encountered many challenges, and King Ezran returned about a week ago to claim his throne in Katolis, but we're here now."

The Dragon Queen gave a nod, gaze thoughtful, before letting out a soft rumble.  Somehow, Callum thought he could understand what she was saying.

"My son, where is he?" Her voice was soft and gentle.

Callum pulled the backpack off and opened the flap, Zym hopping out and, out of curiosity or instinct Callum would never know, bounding towards his mother.  "We've taken to calling him Azymondias." He said softly.

She nuzzled her son before looking up.  "You two and Ezran are heroes of Xadia.  I will stand with you in your fight for peace." She rumbled softly.  She inclined her head to a cave, "Go down and dip your faces into the water." She doesn't call it a gift, but the glint in the Queen's eyes suggest it might be akin to one.

"Thank you Draco Reginae." Rayla murmured.  She nudged Callum and led him down the tunnel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just because I could I decided to listen to part of the chapter with Windows read aloud feature and here are some of the funny things that happened:  
> It said Zym as all letters.  
> Ezran was "Ez ran"  
> Xadia was "Z-ay-die-uh"


	3. Chapter 3

Ezran paused at the edge of the castle grounds.  Corvus was behind him.

The moment he stepped into sight, he would be hailed as king and everyone would look to him to raise Katolis back to its' former glory - and to help with the precarious elf situation.  He just hoped Callum and Rayla could get Zym to his mother in time...

He nodded, "Stay right behind me." He wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question.

"Of course Ezran."

It was the one thing he'd truly got through to Corvus other than elves weren't inherently bad.  Not to keep calling him King Ezran and/or Your Majesty.  His subjects might have to, but not his friends and close allies.

He nodded once more and stepped forward.  The guards spotted him almost instantly and began yelling.

He marched through the gates.  He marched through the courtyard.  He marched into the castle.  He marched into the throne room, where the Council had already scrambled to assemble.

He looked around, eyes seeking one person in that moment.  The one high ranking official who was missing.

"Where's Viren?" It doesn't quite come out a hiss, but his voice holds enough malice to get his point across.

"In the dungeon, my King.  And might I say, we are all relieved to have you found safe and sound." Opeli said, stepping forward.

Ezran nodded, "Thank you.  And might I add that that is where he will stay until I pass my judgement."

Or, the King silently thought, until his brother and friend returned and he handed Viren over to the Moonshadow Elf for questioning.

Opeli nodded, "Of course, King Ezran."

"So I need a briefing on what's happened since I left, but first I need to write a letter to my aunt."

He was handed a piece of paper and a pencil and he began to write quickly.

_"Aunt Amaya,_

_This is Ezran, though I'm sure you knew that by the handwriting.  I'm writing to you from Katolis, I've taken my place as King._

_I have a lot to explain to you and probably not enough paper to do it properly, so the full story will have to wait until I see you in person.  As for the short version, here it is:_

_Callum and I had been travelling with a Moonshadow Elf, Rayla, in a quest to return the Dragon Prince to Xadia and stop the war.  We became good friends, and honestly my brother and new best friend need to figure out their feelings sooner rather than later.  When Corvus found us and told me my father was dead I knew I had to return to Katolis and so I have._

_Meanwhile Callum and Rayla have continued on with Zym, the Dragon Prince, towards Xadia to return him to his mother._

_I know you want what is best for Katolis, and more than that - for me and Callum.  As your nephew and your king, I tell you not to attack the Sunfire Elves on the other side of the Breach unless provoked.  In fact, pull our men out of the Xadian side of the border._

_I don't know if Callum and Rayla will come to the Breach or return here first, but if they do stop by the Breach - please come home with them.  I'm going to need another trusted advisor to help me._

_Love, Ezran_

_P.S. Viren is in the dungeon for the moment and will remain there until I'm sure he has nothing else we need to know.  After that, I'm going to sentence him to death."_

He looked up at Opeli as he finished.

"Can you have this sent to my Aunt at the Breach?"

She nodded, taking his letter after he'd sealed it with the King's seal.

"Of course." And with that she took her leave.

Ezran watched her go before turning to the rest of the Council, "Okay.  Fill me in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's short but just a quick glimpse of what's goin on with Ez!


	4. Chapter 4

The tunnel was long and winding, sloping down deep into the earth.  Small blue crystals gave just enough light to see by.  The hair on the back of Callum's neck stood on end.  Even as a human, he could feel the magical energy radiating from the water that he knew was at the end of the tunnel.

And then the tunnel opened suddenly.  The large underground lake was illuminated by a huge crystal positioned in the middle of the ceiling above it, turning the water a shimmering blue as the light bathed them.

He let out a breath.  It was as breathtaking as it was intimidating.

Rayla gave him a gentle look, her own nerves painted on her face, and then she stepped forward and bent down by the water.

Callum followed, tucking his legs under him.  "On three." He whispered.  It felt wrong to speak louder.

She nodded.

"One."

"Two." Rayla put in.

"Three." As soon as the word left his lips both he and Rayla plunged their faces downward, Callum's eyes squeezed closed.

For half a second he felt the water, and then nothingness.  The cool stone had disappeared from beneath him, the water was gone...  He thought he opened his eyes but he could still only see black.  He squeezed them closed again.

Suddenly it felt like all the air left him and his feet were standing on solid ground.

Slowly he opened his eyes.  The cave was gone.  Rayla was gone.   _Everything_ was gone.  It was all nothingness.  The only thing he could see as he spun around - stretching from horizon to horizon - was white.

He wanted to call out, to Rayla, to his mother or Harrow, to anyone who might answer.  But he stopped himself.  He was clearly alone.

"Callum." His mother's voice made him jump and he spun around to see her.  Her crown neatly rested on her head, her hair in the same style as the last time he'd seen her, and she was smiling at him with a gentle look on her face.

He blinked once, but she stayed.  He blinked again, but she was still there.  "Mom?" His voice was hesitant.

She smiled, "I'm here."

"H-How?"

She chuckled, "The lake is magic Callum.  I have much to tell you in what little time we have."

He nodded, "I-I can't believe your really here.  I-I mean, you- you died." It sounds surreal to say it aloud.  He'd told Rayla once.  That was one of the few times he'd said it out loud for the world to hear.

She nodded, "I did.  I gave my life so that 100,000 people could live." She smiled softly and bent down to rest a hand on his shoulder as she looked him in the eye.  "I chose to give my own life to my people.  You are doing the same thing now." Her other hand came to rest on his heart, "But you have to remember that you can never ignore your own heart either."

He blinked, "What do you mean?"

She chuckled softly, squeezing his shoulder, "Since you found Zym you have devoted yourself to peace, to ending this age-long war between elves and humans.  You and Ezran and Rayla.  And you have found such wonderful things, such wonderful gifts." She pauses.  "But you are preparing yourself for all of that to end.  For the mission and your friendship to be over." A small glare settles on her face and her next word sounds like an order, "Don't." She sweeps on, voice still like that of a commander, "Don't ever let what you have found with Rayla go.  The moment you let go is the moment you lose it, so whatever you do don't let it go."

He nods, "I won't.  As long as she'll have me, I'll never let whatever I have with her go." He was too scared to put a name to it.  He loved her, he knew that, but they weren't technically together so he couldn't really say they were in a relationship could he?

She nodded with a smile.  "Your father and I had something precious once.  And you were the greatest gift he ever gave me.  But we both had our own goals, and our own lives, and we let go of what we had.  When I met Harrow, I knew I couldn't let it go.  And that gave me the other two things I lived for above serving Katolis.  Ezran and love.  The three of you were the most important things to me." She paused, "The day King Harrow asked me to marry him and be his queen was the day I made a promise to myself.  I promised that no matter what I would never let him go.  I would never let what we had go.  No matter what happened.  But I would never let you go either." She paused again.

Callum stared at her.  He'd never known she'd made a promise to herself.  But then again it didn't seem like something she'd gone around advertising either.

"I want you to make me a promise Callum, even if I'm not there to make sure you stick to it."

The Prince nodded, "Anything."

"Promise me that no matter what happens, no matter what trials life gives you, you won't let Rayla go.  No matter what she does, or what people think or say, promise me you won't stop loving her." It was simple really.  The words of the promise were simple.  But there was so much hidden behind them.  There were so many hidden vows and promises in it that most people would have turned heel and ran.  That would have been the smart thing to do, especially for a 15 year old boy.

But even though there was so many things that were hidden in the promise, extremely powerful things, Callum wasn't scared, nor did he hesitate in his reply.

"I promise.  No matter what happens, no matter what life throws at us, no matter what people do, or what she does, I'm going to stand by Rayla and I'll always love her."

He could feel the weight and power behind the words, exactly what it was implicating, but he just squared his shoulders.

His mother smiled, "Good." She murmured.

And then she had faded from view as if she'd never been there.

Callum looked around frantically even though he knew it was over.

Then there was footsteps behind him.

He whirled around to see someone that surprised him.  King Harrow.

"King Harrow!" It came out a surprised exclamation.

The King chuckled, "Callum, you know you don't have to call me King."

Callum smiled nervously, "I-I know.  Dad."

King Harrow smiled, opening his arms and Callum dashed in for a hug.

Then they pulled away.

"I wish I could share the sentimental conversation you had with your mother, but I'm afraid I'm here to show you things and not talk."

Callum smiled slightly, "It's okay.  I-I think I understand everything you want to say."

The King nodded, "Walk with me."

Callum nodded and the two had taken no more than two steps when a path cut into the white suddenly, under their feet and extending as far as Callum could see.  Paths branched off of it ahead and he tilted his head in confusion.

The two paused as they reached the first splitting paths.  All of them but two disappeared, leaving one going straight and one veering to the left.

"What's this?" Callum asked, puzzled by the magic yet again.

Harrow smiled, "Life is complicated, and choices are all around us.  Behind us, in front of us...  And we must choose which path we are going to take."

"The path represents choices?"

Harrow nodded, "It does.  This is a choice of the past.  Take a look."

He hesitated for a moment before taking a step down the straight path.

Instantly it was like he was in another world.  Or rather, a past world.

He stared from behind, as he looked at the backs of Rayla, Ezran, and himself...

Aunt Amaya and Commander Gren, along with soldiers, stood facing him and soldiers surrounded his past self, Rayla, and Ezran.  His eyes went wide.  He knew what this moment was.

"Callum we should just tell her." Ezran murmured quietly.

His aunt signed and Gren translated, "Boys, get away from her."

Callum's instincts, past and present, screamed to listen.  Tell his aunt what was going on.

"Wait!" His past self rushes, stepping forward and signing hurriedly.  Callum flinched as he watched.

"What are you sayin'?" Rayla growled.

Amaya signed and Gren translated, "He says, 'If we don't let you go, you'll kill them and drink their blood.'"

Callum flinched as he watched the memory, knowing it had hurt the elf to hear him say that.

"That you are a monster." Gren and Amaya finished reciting Callum's lie.  He winced again.

Rayla turned to him, betrayed, but his past self just swept on with the lie.

"Right, so you have to let us go." He knew that was hope in his past self's voice, but his stomach plummeted.

"It's okay Callum, I've slain monsters before." Amaya assured, again being translated by Gren.  As he was stuck rewatching this, Callum wanted to scream.  He wanted to yell at himself for telling the lie, yell the truth at his aunt, beg Rayla for forgiveness, anything to end this lie!

Rayla was still staring at his past self with pain written on her face.

"Do it, take her out." Amaya and Gren ordered.

Callum took a step back, not wanting to watch what happened next, and suddenly he was back on the path.

He panted, turning to look at Harrow.  "That's what happened!  I already knew that!" He couldn't help but exclaim.  He hadn't wanted to see it again.

Harrow nodded.  "Those are the choices that you and others made.  Your aunt could have made a different decision, or you could have.  Anyone could have.  The possibilities are endless." He nodded at the other branch, "Look down that one.  It shows you and others making a different choice."

Callum hesitated, looking distrustfully at the path that would never be fully explored, before taking a step down it.

Yet again he was back at that scene.

"Callum we should just tell her." Ezran murmured quietly.

His aunt signed and Gren translated, "Boys, get away from her."

His past self, or rather this alternative version of him, hesitated for a moment and then stepped forward.  "No." His voice was deathly calm.  "No, we won't."

Amaya looked stunned, signing hurriedly.  "Callum, what are you saying?  She's an elf!  She'll kill you!" Gren translated.

His alternative self shook his head, launching into signing himself and leaving a very confused Rayla.

He was behind them but he dashed up to see what was being said, though it was over by the time he got there.

"What are you sayin?" Rayla asked, close to demanding it.

Gren's voice drew them to him and Amaya as he translated, "He said you aren't like the rest of the elves that attacked the castle, that you want peace and that you're his friend.  He told us that the three of you are trying to end this war, and that I have to let you go."

Hope flared in his chest.

"And will you let us go?" Rayla asked.

Amaya was still for long enough that both Callums, Rayla, and Ezran were starting to feel nervous.

Then she nodded, much to the shock of her soldiers.

"Yes." Gren translated.  She signed something familiar.   _"Don't translate."_ And continued.

_"I may not know how you plan to stop this war, but it's clear to me that it is important to you - and I want the war over as much as anyone.  So go.  I don't know how long I can keep Viren from sending others after you, but I'll let you go.  Now get moving, and come back safely."_

The alternative memory Callum nodded, "Thank you Aunt Amaya.  We will.  Come on Rayla, Ez, we need to go." And then they were fleeing for the boat.

Callum looked back at his aunt as Gren spoke.  "Shoot a couple arrows into the ground or tree, break one or two, make it look like there was a fight and the elf got away with them."

Corvus spoke up.  "General, with all due respect, won't that hinder the point of letting them go?"

Amaya thought carefully over her answer.  "Maybe, but it may also help us convince Viren that I was right to send you after them alone." Gren translated as she signed, "Now go, track them.  Follow them from the shadows and protect all three of them."

Corvus nodded, crossing his arm over his chest and giving a small bow, and then he raced off.

Callum stepped backwards and he was back on the path.

Harrow smiled, "You know there is still a chance to repair things with your aunt, correct?"

Callum nodded, "Yeah.  I-I can't believe it all could have been so simple."

The king shook his head, "Not true.  General Amaya still could have chose to attack."

Callum sighed, "I know.  Is there anything else?"

Harrow nodded and led Callum on as the alternative path disappeared.

The path didn't bend and when they came to the next crossroads, none of them were going straight.  Many faded, leaving only two again, but neither went straight.  One went left, the other went right.

"What is this?" Callum asked.

"A choice that you will have to make one day.  The other paths are other ways that the situation could go.  These are only two of them."

Callum nodded and stepped down the right path.

He wasn't completely sure where he was for a moment.  Then he recognized it.

He was inside the Katolis Castle, just outside the throne room.

Curiosity won out on him and he carefully made his way inside, even though he was certain he couldn't be seen.

"I told you you should just come with me to Xadia and meet him." Rayla and a version of himself were standing there, facing each other, while Ezran watched with Amaya on his right and Corvus on his left, Gren flanking Amaya.

Ezran seemed worried but amused, while the other three onlookers seemed mainly indifferent.  Rayla looked something like exasperated and this version of himself looked nervous or scared.

Then Callum noticed something.  Ezran was taller than he was the last time he'd seen him.  Only by an inch or two, but still taller.

"I wanted to!  But Ezran was still getting settled and Runaan was terrifying enough for two!" His apparently-future self burst.

"Don't bring me into this!  I told you to go!" Ezran snapped instantly.

"Tinker is much less scary Callum.  Now, you're going to have to meet him anyways since he's down in the courtyard.  So come  _on_." Despite his continued protests, Rayla grabbed future Callum's wrist and dragged him towards the door.

Callum stepped back, turning to the other path and stepping down it silently.

He really didn't know where he was this time.  Surrounded by rock walls that were lit by torches.  There was a bed, probably the same size as the one he'd had at the Banther Lodge, and a desk with a wooden bench.

That was where Rayla and an alternate version of him sat.  Stepping closer he could see that this version of him was buried in a drawing and Rayla was watching intently, clearly as engulfed as he was with the art.

It was only an outline for now, figures of what could only be Rayla and Amaya seeming to fight.  He guessed (and hoped) it had been a spar.

A knock came to the door and Rayla was off the bench and dashing to answer it before the other version of him could even put his pencil down.

Callum followed her, turning to the door - which was wooden  like most - and was surprised to find a half-familiar face there.

He tried to recall it but couldn't.  He'd seen the elf before, but he couldn't recall where - though that was dumb since he hadn't seen many.

"Runaan!" Rayla sounded surprised, but pleasantly.

"Rayla, Callum." The older elf returned the greeting, smiling slightly.

"Hey." The alternate version of himself spoke as he arrived at the door with Rayla.

"There's someone here who wants to see you." Runaan's eyes fix on Rayla as he speaks.

She looks past him and he steps out of the way, leaving her to dash outside with an excited  _squeal_ that Callum never would have expected from her.

Despite wanting to know what was going on, Callum stepped backwards and returned to the path.

"So?" Harrow prompted.

"I'm not sure what it means."

Harrow chuckled, "You're not supposed to, it's the future.  And not the immediate future either."

The path disappeared and Callum turned to Harrow.

"What now?"

Harrow smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Now you get to choose one memory to share with Rayla.  It can be any memory you want her to see."

Callum nodded, thinking hard for a moment, before nodding.  "Okay."

Harrow rested both hands on Callum's shoulders.

"Now close your eyes."

It felt like one of those moments where you closed your eyes and then were handed some surprise item, but he knew that wasn't what he was about to be given.

And then the image flared beneath his closed eyelids.

 They were in the cave.  Corvus and Ezran were no where in sight, but Callum's gaze instantly focused in on Rayla.

An alternate version of himself was laying down, using a backpack as a pillow as Rayla shook him some.

"Callum wake up!" Her voice was desperate, and he knew that she was scared.

His jaw clenched to keep himself from calling out.

She was still shaking him desperately and Callum could see his alternate self starting to struggle to breathe.

"You've got to stay with me!" She cried.

Callum's eyes widened.  He had  _heard_ that in his dream.  It was one of the things that had sent him spiraling from the water and back to his bedroom in Katolis with his mother.

As his other self continued to gasp and struggle for breath, she pulled him up to her chest.  Callum dared step closer, and could see the tears in her eyes.

"Oh Callum, please, come back!  It doesn't matter what you did before!  I just want you to be okay again." There's a slight tremble in her voice, one that he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't heard her talk so much.

He shivers, hating himself for doing this to her.

"Callum..." She trails.  He's breathing easier now, but that doesn't seem to be what's derailing her.

"Callum, I..." She doesn't say it, her lips don't move as she trails again.  But he hears it.  He's not sure if he's filling in with what he can see in her eyes or if he actually hears her thought.

 _"I love you._ _"_

"I..." And then he gasps awake and she flinches away, biting her tongue as she shoves away what she almost said.

He blinks his eyes open to see that Harrow has stepped back, standing hand in hand with his mother.  Then he blinks, and they're gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers! I just wanted to leave a quick AN to say thank you so much for all the support you've given to this story already! Feedback is always welcome. :)  
> Also, I wasn't sure for this whether to do Callum or Rayla first even though technically since I am trying to alternate POVs it should have been Rayla's chapter. I gave it to Callum to prepare us for the even more emotional roller-coaster that will be the next chapter with Rayla.


	5. Chapter 5

When the feeling of floating through nothing was gone, her feet once again on solid ground, Rayla opened her eyes.

White as far as the eye could see surrounded her on all sides.

She turned a couple of circles, looking for Callum, looking for anything really.  But nothing was there.  She was alone.

"Callum!" Her voice rang through the air in a blind panic.

"He is fine, but he will not hear you." She whirled around at the feminine voice, grabbing her blades from her side and letting them flick out into their curved hook form as she instinctively fell into a fighting stance.

A tall Moonshadow Elf stood there, blinking at her with kind violet eyes.  The woman wore some sort of light armor on her chest and legs, but left her shoulders and arms bear.  Their were what could only be described as crescent moons curving on her temples around her eyes.  Rayla noticed similar markings on the woman's shoulders.  Some of the woman's facial features reminded her a bit of herself if she was honest.

"Who are you?" Rayla growled, distrustful.  Then her eyes saw it.  How she hadn't noticed it instantly was beyond her.  Emblazoned on the woman's chest piece was a dragon head.  The symbol of the Dragon Guard.  Her hands curled tighter on her blades' hilts.

"I am Rianna."

Rayla shook her head, taking a step back.  She had suspected it from Runaan's descriptions and the woman's appearance, but it was a whole other story to have it confirmed.  "You can't be." She growled.

The woman just blinked, "I am."

Rayla felt a shudder go through her body, "I hate you." She spat.

Rianna nodded, "I know, and I do not blame you."

Somehow, that only made Rayla angrier, "Do something then!  Apologize!  Tell me why!  Why would you abandon the Dragon King!  You and him both!" She was sure she was yelling by the time she was done, each word seeming to get louder.

Rianna let out a breath, "We all fled.  The humans were too many.  There were two that stayed, and they were both killed.  I will not apologize.  I hoped that in running away, I would be able to go home.  But the six of us were soon hunted down and killed by the humans anyways.  I cannot justify the actions that I have made throughout your entire life Rayla.  All I can say is that I will not apologize for a single decision I made."

Rayla glared at her, and grabbed the only other thing she'd ever held against her parents.  "Not even abandoning me when I was too young to even know your name?" She spat.

Her mother raised her chin in a jerking motion, "I did not abandon you.  Your father left for the Dragon Guard the day after you were born.  I wanted to stay and see my little girl grow.  But when there was another opening I had to take it.  I loved you, but I also loved your father."

"You never even wrote!  You didn't leave a note!  You just handed me over to Runaan like I was  _nothing_!" She paused, sucking in a breath as she glared at the ground.  She saw Rianna prepare to speak and cut her off.  "You know what, I'm actually  _glad_ you did!  You abandoned me and then you abandoned the Royal Dragons to the humans who sought to kill them!  You and the man you call my father dishonored yourselves, you dishonored  _me_.  But you leavin' might have been the best thing for me.  I got to grow up with Runaan, a strong and honorable man, and Tinker, a wiser person than you would  _ever_ be." Rayla could see that she'd struck a nerve, "They've been better parents then you and my  _father_ ever could have been!" She snarled.

Rianna nodded, "Maybe you're right.  Runaan, and later Tinker, were better parents then we ever could have been.  But if I could have I would have brought you with me."

Rayla huffed, "Look, glad we had this little chat, I'll  _really_ keep it in mind later, but I'm done talking to you.  As far as I'm concerned, you aren't my mother and whoever your partner is isn't my dad.  My parents are Runaan and Tinker."

With that, she turned to leave.

"That's my girl.  You're right, they are your parents - not me and your birth father, we have no right to claim you."

Rayla smirked to herself, somehow feeling more sure of herself and her feelings towards her parents than she ever had before.

"Rayla."

She had only taken two steps, but she stopped dead.  Something in her chest shattered like glass.  Her lips trembled, eyes wide.  She prayed that somehow she was mistaken - that she was wrong about the voice.

She turned around slowly.  Other than for the fact that he somehow lost half of his left horn, he looks the exact same as the last time she saw him.  She tries not to let herself think about the fact that she fought him.  Even though she knows she was doing the right thing, she can't help but feel like she betrayed him.

"Runaan."

He gave a small smile full of warmth and for a moment Rayla wondered if it would be better if he was yelling at her.

"No." She shook her head, fighting desperately against tears, "You can't be dead!  I can't lose you!  How am I going to tell Nolku?!" 

He just gave her another warm smile, "It's alright Rayla."

She shook her head, "It isn't!"

"Look at me." His voice is still warm, but it's firm and makes Rayla look at him again.  "When you return to Katolis, I need you to find a small golden coin that is most likely in the possession of or hidden by Viren.  Destroy it."

She nodded, "I will, I promise."

He smiled again, and nodded once, "Good.  Now walk with me." He turned, setting off, and Rayla hurried to follow as she fell in step with him, walking side by side.

It reminded her of when she was younger, when they would walk together through the forests, sometimes joined by Tinker.  Or after she'd begun training when they'd go to their little clearing that only the two of them and Tinker knew about, sometimes for training and other times just to be alone and get away from everything.  She wished that she could get the chance to walk with the two of them, just one more time.

A path blossomed underneath their feet, stretching out in front of them as far as she could see.  Occasionally it would branch off in multiple directions, but as they continued walking the branches faded.

As they came to the first crossroads, all but two branches faded away and left only two paths.  One went straight, the other veered right.

"Life is complicated, full of choices.  And we must choose which path we will take." Runaan said softly.

"The path represents choices?"

Runaan nodded, "This is a choice of the past.  Take a look."

Rayla nodded and stepped forward.

Suddenly she was back in the Katolis Courtyard, looking at an alternate version of herself.  Ezran stood beside the alternate version of herself, while Callum dashed towards them across the courtyard.

"Callum!  Did you talk to Dad?" Ezran asked, voice hopeful.

Callum, still hunched over as he tried to catch his breath, shook his head.

Rayla knew how her alternate self was being torn apart by conflicting emotions, she herself was reliving them as the sounds of the battle reached them.  A part of her wanted to help, wanted to spare Callum and Ezran the pain of losing a father, but the other part knew that Harrow had brought this on himself.  The Dragon King had been slain, and justice and vengeance had to be had for that - even if the Dragon Prince lived.  As for Ezran, he was a child - a prince but a child nonetheless - and the Dragon Prince lived.  There was no need to take a life for no reason.  There was no need for Ezran's blood to be spilled, but could she truly say the same for King Harrow's?

As the noises of battle grew louder, Callum turned to look back and Rayla winced at the pained look on his face.

A determined look settled on the past Rayla's face and she stepped forward, "Say the word and I'll go back into that tower with you." She declared, handing the backpack she'd been holding over to Callum.

It hadn't been a lie.  At that moment, if Callum had gone back or said the word, she would have charged in and fought not only the humans but her own people.  Maybe, Rayla thought, she could have gotten through to Runaan.

Callum clearly thought about it, eyeing the egg and his own desires, then he swung the backpack onto his shoulder.  "No, it's up to us now.  We have to return this egg.  We have to keep it safe, and carry it to Xadia." He gained speed and certainty as he spoke.

Looking back on it, Rayla's heart swelled in a mix of pain and pride.

"And find its' mother." Ezran put in, looking up at the past version of her.

"We could change things.  We could make a difference." There was hope there, in her voice as she looked between the two princes.

Rayla nodded in silent agreement.  They really could.

"Just the three of us."

Rayla stepped back, the choice had been made.  She didn't need to see anymore.

She didn't look up at Runaan as she eyed the other path.  Was there a way she possibly could have made another choice?

Runaan rested his hand on her shoulder and she looked up, "Go on.  You are not the only one who makes a different choice if you step down that path."

Rayla nodded, "Alright."

Then she had stepped down the alternate path, curious despite herself.

She was back in the courtyard again, the same setup as before.

"Callum!  Did you talk to Dad?"

Callum again shook his head.

The sounds of battle reached them.

The alternate version of her stepped forward, pressing the bag into Callum's hands.

"Get into the forest, don't stop until you're a safe distance away.  I'll catch up." And with that, she was gone, flying across the courtyard and vanishing into the tower.

Rayla's eyes were wide but she gave chase, seeing Callum start to call after the alternate version of her.  This certainly was a very different choice than the one she'd actually made, though it didn't seem all that farfetched.  She had debated just rushing back in.

She followed her alternate self up the stairs, passing bodies on the way but not pausing.

And then they got to the top.  Most of the guards were dead or unconscious and she spotted one of her teammates laying fallen.  Pain pierced her chest but both Raylas only paused for a moment before continuing.

Runaan's blade pierced into the King who's sword lay on the floor just out of reach.  More bodies, Runaan was the only assassin other than her.  Runaan hadn't noticed her enter, but she could see the injuries lining his body, half his left horn missing.  Then she heard the footsteps.

Runaan didn't pause, but it was clear he wouldn't win a fight.

The alternate version of herself placed herself in the doorway, steely determination in her tensed muscles.

"Shoot that arrow and then get out of here, I'll catch up to you in the courtyard." The alternate version of her ordered.

Runaan's eyes went wide as he paused, leaning against the doorframe to the balcony.  "Rayla you need to go, they'll kill us both."

Rayla didn't move, "The Princes need help if they're going to get to Xadia.  The two of us can work with them, we can bring peace Runaan." She turned to face her mentor.  "I can't lose you.  I need you to go.  Don't even wait for me.  Get to the courtyard and start tracking the Princes.  Take care of them, and get the Dragon Prince back to Xadia."

Runaan's eyes shown with sadness as he knocked the arrow to send a message to the Dragon Queen.  "They'll kill you."

"I won't give them the chance." She paused as the first soldier hit the top of the stairs, "Now go!" It was a yell, a command, and then she flung herself into battle.  Runaan hesitated a moment longer before firing the arrow and stumbling out into the night.

Rayla stepped back, a bit too scared to see the outcome.

Runaan chuckled, "Things could have gone very differently."

"There's still a chance it didn't work out like that." She murmured softly.

"Things will work themselves out how they are supposed to Rayla, you have to have faith in that." Runaan murmured as the alternate path disappeared and they resumed walking.

She nodded, "I do.  But I also have faith that we're going to bring peace, and bring this Viren to justice for everything he's done." She only knew a little of the man.  Callum had described him as the Court Mage, a user of Dark Magic - though usually only in the private of his quarters.

She swallowed thickly and then they were at another crossroads.  A multitude of paths led from it, but none went straight, and as she and Runaan paused all but two faded and left one going right and one going left.

She sucked in a breath for a moment, before stepping down the right one.

She wasn't sure where she was exactly.  It was some sort of room, a wooden one.

Her eyes focused in on Callum and an alternate version of herself.  The alternate her looked a bit nervous, something that was definitely not a common sight, while Callum looked a mix of amused and exasperated.

"Rayla you've been putting this off for a really long time.  I mean, first we didn't go by the Breach to avoid it - which I was fine with - and now you've been purposefully avoiding my aunt since she got back from the Breach.  Now, Ezran has declared this a family dinner night with the three of us and my aunt, though I think Tinker and Runaan will be arriving tomorrow and that's why, and we are going."

"Callum!  Last time I saw her she tried to kill me!"

"She thought you were going to kill Ez and I!  She's  _really_ not that scary when you get to know her, and I'll be acting as a translator."

She still seemed to have doubts but Callum didn't let this alternate her get another word in as he grabbed her wrist and started for the door.

She stepped back, returning to the white place and the path.  "I'm not  _that_ scared of General Amaya." She mumbled.

Runaan chuckled in amusement and it made her smile before she stepped down the left path.

She was back in Katolis Castle's courtyard and she could see Callum, Ezran, an alternate version of her, and some soldiers.  Callum and Ezran were practically vibrating with excitement while she just had an amused look on her face.

Then Rayla turned as a horse rode through the gates, or rather two horses.  General Amaya and Commander Gren sat in the saddle.

Amaya swung off and within moments was engulfed in a hug with her nephews.  Rayla smiled at the sight.

"Aunt Amaya, there's someone I'd like to introduce you to." Callum stated, turning and gesturing for Rayla to join him.

Rayla stepped back, leaving the scenario's end a mystery.

"So?" Runaan's voice was gentle.

"I think I'm looking forward to the future a little more."

Runaan chuckled and the path vanished.

"What now?" Rayla asked, unable to  _not_ be curious.

"Now you choose a memory to share with Callum.  Any memory you want."

She thinks for only a moment before nodding.

Runaan rests his hands on her shoulders, "Close your eyes."

She did as she was instructed and after a moment an image flared beneath closed eyelids.

She was back on the cliff, but she wasn't there.  Callum was drawing in his book, while Ezran played with Zym.

"What are you doing?" Ezran asked, turning his attention to his older brother.

"I'm just drawing Ezran." Callum's voice was clipped, but she could feel his distress.

"You seem upset." Ezran commented.

"Yep, I draw when I'm upset." Callum sounded somewhere between bored and exasperated, lifting his head off his hand for a moment before resettling.

She risked stepping closer, peering at the drawing.  Or drawings.  All three of them of her.  She blinked in surprise.

A look of frustration crossed his face and he pressed against the page harder.  The pencil broke.  Callum let out a grunt of what could definitely be considered anger, throwing the sketchbook to the ground.

It hit the stone floor and the pages flipped, before landing on a page with a drawing of Claudia holding a book and reading.  Rayla blinked at the book, recognizing it as the book Claudia always carried with her.

Callum seemed to notice the same thing, moving closer and picking up his sketchbook.

"Maybe there is something I can do." Callum murmured, closing his sketchbook with a snap and beginning to walk out of the cave, "Ezran you have to stay here.  Protect Bait and Zym." He looked determined as he paused, and then he was running down the hill.

Rayla's heart beat in alarm and she raced after him.

It was like she could hear his thoughts as he ran.

_"I won't let Rayla die!  As long as I'm around, sky magic or not, I'm going to protect her with my life!  Even...  Even if it means using Dark Magic."_

The resolve in the last thought sent a shudder down her back.

"Try not to kill her Soren, she can lead us to Ezran and Callum." She heard Claudia caution.

It was raining now and the comment spurred Callum the small distance between him and the book.  He grabbed something from Claudia's bag, her heart beat harder.

 _"Sorry Rayla,"_ It was another of his thoughts,  _"I can't let you die though."_

"She doesn't have to." He stated, stepping forward.

She blinks her eyes open to see Runaan has stepped back, smiling at her with the warmth of a father in his eyes.  Then she blinks, and he's gone.

She sits up with a gasp, the water still on her face.  Beside her Callum sat bolt upright in the same moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Callum continued to stare at the water for a few moments, then looked at Rayla as his heart pounded so loud he was sure she'd be able to hear it.

But she didn't seem to.  In fact, she stood and turned.

"We should get back to the surface.  There's a lot that needs to be decided about where to go from here."

She didn't give him a chance to speak as she practically dashed up into the tunnel.  Callum leaped to his feet and followed.  He still wasn't quite sure what to make of what he'd seen, especially her memory, but one thing was for certain.  He was more certain than ever that somehow they could make things work between them.

When they burst back into the main cave, it was a bit past midday.  Despite the indeterminable amount of time spent...  Well, wherever the magic in the water had taken them, it seemed only an hour had passed.

The Dragon Queen's eyes flashed in amusement but still held that knowing glint, "You will be continuing on your journey, will you not?"

Rayla nodded, "We will."

He blinked.  We.  He liked the sound of that.  The two of them, continuing on together.

The Queen nodded and twisted, dipping her head behind her and out of sight.  When she brought her head back around, she was holding something in her mouth.  Carefully, she laid it down in front of Rayla as if presenting it to her.

"Take these, one for each of you and one for King Ezran of Katolis.  It will be a sign to all Xadians that you go with my blessing, and you speak with authority.  Do not abuse the power they give you."

The items could be described as golden medallions, at least if they were hung on a chain.  There's a hole in them, as if they could be hung from one, but at the moment they're just golden circles.  Callum notices though that there's a dragon head on them.  Maybe a sign of the Royal Dragons.

Rayla eyes them for a moment, suspicious.

The Queen chuckles slightly, "They have no connection to the Dragon Guard or any of its' members."

Rayla nods then, bending down to scoop up the three pendants.  "Thank you Draco Reginae."

With that, Rayla turns and heads back up the main tunnel.  Callum jogs after her until he finally falls in step beside her.

"So...  Uh..." Now that he's here trying to bring it up and talk about it, it's actually a lot harder to decide how to talk about their feelings for each other than he thought it would be.

"Look." Her voice is clipped, closed off, something he isn't used to from her.  "I messed up, okay?  I shouldn't...  I shouldn't have forced that on you.  I should have picked a less...  Out of control memory."

He blinked in surprise.  Out of control, maybe that's what her emotions had been.  But it was understandable, his would have been everywhere too if it had been him in her position.  As for forcing it on him, he'd rather know how she felt than continuously talk himself out of telling her about his own feelings.

"I didn't think that it was out of control.  And I'd rather know how you feel than be left in the dark." He says things as he thinks them, but by the look in her eyes it doesn't reassure her.  He stays silent until they break into the day's light, and then he pulls out his sketchbook, flipping through the first pages to find those that he'd drawn after their adventure started.

He passed it into her hands, "Go ahead, take a look."

She hesitates for a moment, then looks down and begins to carefully flip through the pages.  Callum bites his lip.  So many had been of her, though there were also quite a few of the Egg or Ezran with Zym.  He had captured a couple of Lujanne and Phoe-Phoe, the Moon Nexus and its' surroundings, but a vast majority were different versions of her.  Some of his first impression, a terrifying elf out for blood, some happy, worried, human (yes, he'd given in to that temptation), her the first time they'd gotten on a boat...  Think of a Rayla and he'd probably have at least one sketch.  He'd even captured one of her with the Primal Stone after he'd tossed it to her after his failed attempt at Fulminus.  Of course, the picture she'd made of the primal source symbols was still there as well.

She flicked through each page carefully, studying each drawing like it was something precious.

Just when he was about to start squirming, she seemed to reach the end and closed the sketchbook quietly.  "Callum…  I...  I had no idea you drew me so much."

He didn't think as he responded, "Well, I love you so why wouldn't I?" He realizes too late the words coming out of his mouth.  As Rayla stares at him with wide shocked eyes, still holding his sketchbook, he debates two things:

The first is running headlong into one of the rock faces and hoping it knocks him out so that Rayla will forget he just confessed in such a horrid and unromantic way.

The second is running back down the tunnel and begging the Dragon Queen to eat him so that he won't  _have_ to deal with it.

However his feet seemed glued to the ground, his own eyes widening and his mouth opening to backtrack as his brain finally caught up to his mouth.

"I-"

Rayla cuts him off, "I have to have misheard you."

For a moment, the temptation is there to say 'yes'.  But he shoves it away and smashes it with the biggest mental hammer he can.  That would just be cruel.  "No.  No you didn't." He squares his chest, trying to look more confident than he feels as he says it, "Rayla, I love you."

The words ring through the air as if he'd shouted them.

Then she does something that continues to shock him.  Rather than speaking a reply, she steps forward, grabs his scarf, and yanks him to her, their lips crashing together.

If it's a little messy, if their teeth clank uncomfortably together, if Rayla is fighting tears right now and their both doing their best imitation of a moonberry, then it's okay.  Because it's their first kiss and they're both still relishing in their shared feelings for each other.

But all too soon the moment ends as they pull away for air.

Rayla smiles, "I love you too." It's a quiet whisper in the small space between them, her hand still curled in the fabric of his scarf.

Then she pulls away further, still smiling, "But we do need to decide what we're going to do now."

Callum nods.  "Yeah." He paused, "I was thinking maybe go to the Breach?  I mean, there's other Xadians there and we can start spreading the peace there, right?" It's a good motive, but Callum also wants an excuse to see his aunt.

Rayla nods after a moment, "Alright, sounds good.  But if your aunt tries to kill me again..."

Callum puts his hands up, "I'm sure she won't.  By the time we get there Ezran should have reached Katolis and sent a message to her."

They start walking as they talk, Rayla passing his sketchbook back to him.

"Where do we go after the Breach?" Something about her tone tells him that she already knows, but wants to confirm that they're on the same page.

"Katolis.  We have a lot of unfinished business there."

"What unfinished business could _you_ possibly have?"

Callum pauses for a moment, before pulling Rayla to a stop and grabbing the cube out of the backpack - the Key of Aaravos as his father had called it.

As they continued walking he showed it to her.  "In the letter my dad left me, he said something about this cube.  He called it the Key of Aaravos.  If we had it, then I'm sure I can find something in Katolis about it.  I mean," He held it between them and both the sky and moon runes glowed.  "It  _glows_ when it's around things that emit one of the primal sources!"

Rayla has a thoughtful look on her face.  "You said the Key of Aaravos, correct?"

He nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"I've heard about it before, in old Xadian legends."

He blinks, eager to know more.

Rayla chuckles, "We're going to want to be sitting down for this."

It takes them less than an hour to find a small cave to settle down in for the night.  Once they're as comfortable as possible, Rayla begins the legend.

"Aaravos was a powerful Startouch Elf.  You know what Startouch Elves are, right?"

He wasn't completely certain, but he had a good guess.  "The Elves that are connected to Star Magic?"

Rayla nods, "Exactly.  They can see things that others can't, a bit like your human fortune tellers I guess.  They're rare, hard to find, especially nowadays.  Aaravos lived back when Xadia was first split, and before that.  He was one of the Six Elven Leaders when Xadia was split in two.  He was powerful.  Few elves have mastered all six Primal Sources, one of them being Aaravos.  But then he began to become darker, using his power for his own gain.  He turned manipulative and cunning, using others that sought things out for his own gain.  He kept making power grabs, trying to say that because he could use all Primal Sources he should be the leader and ruler of Xadia.  Now understand this, it is rare but not impossible - should someone put in the work and effort - for someone to master multiple or even all of the Primal Sources.  Eventually, fearing what havoc Aaravos might wreak on Xadia, he was imprisoned by the Dragon King and the other Elven Leaders.  He was locked away, and the only thing that remained was his key.  It's said that the only way to open it is for a single person to be able to use all six Sources, only then will it be unlocked."

"And what does the key unlock?"

"No one is quite sure.  Supposedly it is the key to wherever Aaravos and his knowledge were locked away." 

"His knowledge?"

She nodded, "From what I know he used his magic to elongate his life, which isn't unheard of at all, and he collected a great amount of knowledge.  However when he was banished and sealed away from the world much of his knowledge was locked away with him."

"So basically, this cube could give a great wealth of knowledge - potentially beneficial - but it could also unleash one of the most powerful and most likely evil forces there is?"

Rayla nodded, "Correct.  Supposedly though you have to be intentional about using the key, so you won't have to worry about accidentally setting it off.  Which means if you want to continue your study of magic and potentially learn more than just Sky Magic the Key won't stand in your way."

Callum nodded and put it back in the backpack.  "Does the key do anything  _other_ than that?"

Rayla thought for a moment, "Nothing else that I recall." She thought longer, "Wait.  If I remember right, it can be used to increase the power behind a spell.  Not much, but enough to give you an edge.  It's why it would be so dangerous in the wrong hands, other than, ye' know, the dangers."

Callum nodded, "Then I guess it's up to us to make sure it never ends up in the wrong hands."

She chuckled, "I guess.  Now, I think we've talked about Aaravos long enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers! Please don't kill me for the whole Aaravos thing. I know a lot of people took a huge liking to him and I am not trying to disrespect that. On the other hand, worldbuilding! And confessions!  
> Also, some elf-aging hints (yes, that will end up being a topic covered more later).


	7. Chapter 7

By now it was halfway between noon and dusk, which meant they still had a couple hours of travelling.  Just before noon they had crossed from the rocky paths into the cool shade of the forest.

Rayla's mind was still whirling from the previous day's revolutions and conversations.  But not only was she still trying to recover from Callum's confession and the thought that Runaan was dead, she couldn't help but think about the paths around her.

She knew that, if they turned east, maybe a bit north as well, and travelled that way for two or three days, they'd be at her home town.  But at the moment, they were travelling southwest.

"So where are we going, other than the Breach?" Callum asked curiously, still looking around them as if he expected the trees to be crawling with creatures that he'd never seen before.

"We're just going through the forest to circle around to the area by the Breach.  It'll be easier to navigate through the forest than the winding paths in the rocks, and easier to find food - which, may I remind you, we are getting dangerously low on." She explained.  They are on their last few moonberries, and they'll be out by breakfast tomorrow.

"Any particular reason  _other_ than food we're going this path?  It seems longer."

"It is, by a day or two depending on how much ground we cover, but it's worth it.  More food, less dead ends and doubling back." She smiled, "Besides, you want to see a bit of elf culture, don't you?"

His eyes light up, "What do you mean?"

Rayla chuckled, "I don't know much about the rocky territory around the border, but I know that where I'm plannin' on taking us through it to the Breach will go straight through a little market place.  Nothing big or fancy, mostly run by Sunfire Elves trading their goods for goods their kind bring in.  It's usually used as a passage for Elves going to and from the Breach, and occasionally towards one of their cities.  Unfortunately the city is pretty out of the way of where we're goin', so we won't be seein' it on this journey."

 

Maybe one day, she can't help thinking.  Maybe on their next trip to Xadia.  But right now they're still on the mission of spreading peace.

Callum nodded, soaking the information in in silence for a few moments.  "Do you think we can try anything?  Or spare a little time to look around?" His eyes are eager and she chuckled again.

"I already planned on it.  Another reason other than getting lost and starving I chose this route.  We probably wouldn't see any civilization."

"So how do Elves work?  I mean, as far as settling?"

She nodded, "We don't really have borders and divisions like the Human Kingdoms.  But we do have areas where you'll see more of a certain type of Elf.  For instance, the rocky areas of the border are pretty much controlled by Sunfire Elves.  The forests are filled with different Elves, depending on where you are.  Where I'm from, it's just a small town filled with Moonshadow Elves."

He nodded eagerly, eyes gleaming, "That's...  Really cool."

She smiled softly, her hand brushing his, "Yeah.  I guess so.  I never really thought about it."

\-------------------------

It takes two days and then they're back in the rocky terrain.  Another day and a half leads them to arriving at the marketplace around noon.

Rayla grinned at the awed look on Callum's face.  Most of the Elves here, as she predicted, are Sunfire Elves.

Compared to the typically dark skinned and dark haired residents, she, Callum, and the couple of other travelers she can see stick out like sore thumbs.

She glanced over at Callum, "I want you to be able to explore and enjoy yourself, but whatever you do - stay close to me.  I know we have the Royal Dragons' symbol, but that doesn't mean people are goin' to like you."

He nodded, though she let him lead around.  They look at stalls with exotic weapons and finely crafted blades, a couple of jewelry stands with intricately carved necklaces most likely cut from the stone from around here, and then they come to one of the food stands.

Unlike humans, Elves generally don't have a strict form of currency.  Rather, they stick to the good old method of trading.  She had made sure they had plenty of extra moonberries and other little things from the forest in case they needed it.

Callum stared at the array of Sunfire Elf treats.  Most of it appeared as exotic even to her, having been raised in a forest surrounded by Moonshadow Elves, and even she couldn't deny her curiosity.

Then the vendor noticed Callum isn't an Elf.  Rayla truly is surprised it took this long, but they've been stopped here the longest, with Callum debating if he wanted to try anything and seeing if they could pull it off.

He started to slowly reach for something under the counter, most likely a blade of some sort.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Rayla spoke sharply, grabbing the hilt of one of her blades in one hand and withdrawing the medallion with the other.  She held it out for him to see.  "We're travellin' with the Dragon Queen's blessing, now that  _both_ of us and King Ezran helped return the Dragon Prince.  In fact, we're on the way to the Breach to spread the good word about peace."

The vendor froze, then nodded and relaxed.  Rayla let go of her blade and put the medallion away.  She looked back at what appears to be meat, and some sort of exotic berries.

"What would it cost for two servings of these?" She asked, pointing at the meat and berries.

"What do you have to trade?"

Callum looked at her in surprise, but she can tell he's hoping she'll pull it off.

"We've got some moonberries, fresh picked from the forest just a couple of days ago.  I think I also found some honeysuckle."

She had, a small plant.  She had shared some with Callum, and kept some for trade.  The rare plant would be valuable, especially here.

The Sunfire Elf grinned, "How much honeysuckle?"

She slowly drew out three of the flowers she'd kept, "This enough?"

He studied it for a moment and she laid them down, adding a fourth.

He nodded as she added a small handful of moonberries, not even enough for both of them to eat a full meal.  "Seems fair."

She nodded agreement and they were handed their part of the deal - four slices of meat (which she took to mean two slices was considered a serving) and two servings of berries.

Since it was lunch, she led them over to a small area of shade created by an overhang and handed Callum his servings.

"Enjoy." She told him, popping one of the berries in her mouth.  It was more bitter than a moonberry, but the bitterness soon melted away into a sugary aftertaste.  The meat was tender, an animal she didn't recognize, and she relished in the taste of meat after so long.

After they finished, they were back on the road.

"So you didn't get rid of  _all_ our honeysuckle, did you?"

She laughed and indulged him, pulling two more flowers out and handing one to him while she enjoyed the other.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, the first part of this chapter takes place roughly half a day to a day before the end of the previous chapter.

The General looked up as a messenger was let into the fortress.  He approached her immediately and she tilted her head, taking the offered scroll from him.

She didn't fail to notice how it was sealed with the King's seal.  She knew Harrow was dead, so she could only hope that that meant Ezran had been found and had taken the throne.

Carefully, with the messenger still awaiting for orders, she opened the letter.

_"Aunt Amaya,_

_This is Ezran, though I'm sure you knew that by the handwriting.  I'm writing to you from Katolis, I've taken my place as King._

_I have a lot to explain to you and probably not enough paper to do it properly, so the full story will have to wait until I see you in person.  As for the short version, here it is:_

_Callum and I had been travelling with a Moonshadow Elf, Rayla, in a quest to return the Dragon Prince to Xadia and stop the war.  We became good friends, and honestly my brother and new best friend need to figure out their feelings sooner rather than later.  When Corvus found us and told me my father was dead I knew I had to return to Katolis and so I have._

_Meanwhile Callum and Rayla have continued on with Zym, the Dragon Prince, towards Xadia to return him to his mother._

_I know you want what is best for Katolis, and more than that - for me and Callum.  As your nephew and your king, I tell you not to attack the Sunfire Elves on the other side of the Breach unless provoked.  In fact, pull our men out of the Xadian side of the border._

_I don't know if Callum and Rayla will come to the Breach or return here first, but if they do stop by the Breach - please come home with them.  I'm going to need another trusted advisor to help me._

_Love, Ezran_

_P.S. Viren is in the dungeon for the moment and will remain there until I'm sure he has nothing else we need to know.  After that, I'm going to sentence him to death."_

She let out a silent breath as she finished the letter.  Ezran was safe, and by the assurances and short version of what seemed like it would be a long story, she was fairly certain Callum was alright as well.  The fact that Viren was behind bars and would sooner or later be put to death was, honestly, another comfort.

She looked up at the messenger, gesturing for him to follow her.  With both Corvus and Commander Gren in Katolis, she didn't have the best of translators.  A couple of higher ups here knew enough to get her through the day, but not so much that it was fluent.

She led the messenger into the base and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, writing her reply.

_"Dear Ezran,_

_I have received your letter.  I am more than a little relieved to know that you have returned to Katolis safe and sound.  Your story does sound like something I'm looking forward to being told, even if it is a long one._

_As for the Breach, we lost our fortress on the Xadian side already - so all our men are on our side of the border.  I will make sure that my soldiers know not to cross, and that they only attack the Sunfire Elves to defend themselves.  For the most part, we're staying within the fortress walls anyways._

_I'll make sure to keep an eye out for Callum, and this Elf friend of yours - Rayla.  I hope it won't be long before I see you again._

_Love, Aunt Amaya_

_P.S. I am glad to know that Viren will finally be brought to justice fore his schemes and lies."_

She folded the letter carefully and bound it, before handing it back to the messenger.  There was no need for her to tell him who the letter was to, and he nodded with a salute before running off.

\-------------------------

Ezran pursed his lips as he unfolded the fourth letter.  After the first three, he was pretty sure he knew what it said.

_"Dear Katolis,_

_This is Queen Aanya of Duren and this is a letter to all the other kingdoms._

_My people are being terrified by a shadowy being with, as witnesses are saying, glowing purple eyes.  I do not know what it is, and my High Council and I are yet to solve this mystery.  For the moment, I am asking anyone in the other Kingdoms to send help or advice if they can._

_-Queen Aanya"_

Ezran sighed, looking up at Corvus, "Claudia and Soren arrived back earlier, correct?"

He nods, "Yes.  At first the guards were going to throw them in a cell and then they were reminded of your order not to."

Ezran sighed again, "Bring me Claudia, please."

Corvus nodded and left, and Ezran stared at the four letters.

All described the same thing: Citizens being terrified by shadowy beings with glowing purple eyes.

If that didn't sound like Dark Magic, most likely cast by Viren before he'd been arrested, then nothing did.

It was less than five minutes left alone to his thoughts before Ezran was joined by Corvus and Claudia.

"My King." Claudia gave a small bow.  She clearly knew that, despite Ezran's forgiveness, she was walking on thin ice.

"Claudia, how much do you know about Dark Magic?"

She hesitated, "Quite a bit.  And I have the book on it, and I think my father keeps others in his secret chamber.  If I may ask, why do you want to know?"

Ezran gave a weary sigh and handed her King Florian of Del Bar's letter.  "I received four letters, one from each of the other four kingdoms, all describing the same thing."

Claudia took it and read it quickly, before looking back up at him.  "The creatures sound like something of Dark Magic.  But there's a lot of spells that can be used to summon things.  I myself summoned wolves once."

"Two of the letters describe them as 'beings', the other two describe them as 'human-like beings' Claudia.  Is that possible?"

She bit her lip, thinking hard, before giving a single slow nod.  "It is.  But it would require things that aren't easy to come by."

"Which is?"

"A personal belonging of the person, and the person has to be dead.  If these things are terrifying people, that probably means they were some sort of warrior and my father used their weapons.  But all our soldiers are buried with their weapons..."

An idea that sends dread through Ezran's stomach flitted into his mind.  "Could Elves be summoned?"

Claudia's eyes widen as she caught onto the idea, "Yes.  You think...?"

"That he summoned the Moonshadow Elf assassins?  Yeah, unfortunately.  Claudia, I need you to research more on this.  A way to get rid of the spell."

Claudia nodded, "I will."

Ezran nodded once more and she left.

The young king let out a breath and picked up a pencil to start writing replies.  "Corvus."

"Yes?"

"Make sure to remind me to let Rayla extract the information from him in anyway she wants."

There were many lines Viren had crossed.  But yet again this was a whole nother level.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The heat radiating from the lava was scorching.  It was day, Callum was fairly certain of that, and he was sure that it only added to the heat despite the place appearing in a constant state of night illuminated by lava.

When he'd asked about it, Rayla had said that it was the ash and smoke put off by the lava and volcanoes.

She was ahead of him now, leading them along the path.  Maybe path was a bit of a strong word.  It was more of a ledge that made the only route to the Breach.  

"We shouldn't be far now." Rayla said, smiling over her shoulder at him.

"Then shouldn't I be leading?  Since humans control both of the Breach fortresses?"

"Not accordin' to what I heard in the market."

Callum smiled at the mention of yesterday's exploration in the market.

"Alright, you know best." He shrugged and she smiled.

"Thank you, for trusting me." The sincerity of her words hit him like a punch to the gut.

He grinned, "Of course.  Why wouldn't I?" He jogs slightly to fall in right behind her and take her hand, their fingers - despite different numbers - interlacing gently.

He isn't sure if it's a trick of the light, the heat, or if she actually blushes slightly at the gesture, but he commits the gentle smile that crosses her face and the sidelong glance she sends his way to memory for drawing later.

They fell back into silence as they walk, before the fortress looms into sight that is.

"Follow my lead.  These are highly trained Sunfire Elf warriors, and I don't know who's leading them." Her voice was deadly serious, and he nodded.

"I will.  Don't worry, I'm right behind you."

She nodded with a smile and then marched towards the gate.  An archer or sentry of sorts spots them and yells a warning.  The gate swings open.

Callum almost has to remind himself that they wouldn't think anything of letting them in with Rayla in the lead.  She  _is_ a Moonshadow Elf.

A Sunfire Elf is striding towards them.  With either dark brown or dark red hair and dark skin and light armor accented with gold, her gleaming gold eyes are intimidating to say the least.

"Who are you?" Her voice was level, but commanding - a tone that might be used on her inferiors.

Rayla, for her part, didn't look at all bothered.  "My name is Rayla.  My friend and I have recently journeyed from Katolis to the Dragon Queen, returning the Dragon Prince to her, and then we came here.  To spread the word of peace." Rayla pulled out her emblazoned gold circle, Callum thought it might be a medallion, and brandished it for the woman as proof.

The Sunfire Elf studied it carefully for a few moments, then nodded.  "My name is Janai, and I am the leader of these men and women."

Rayla smiled in a friendly way, tucking her medallion away, "Good to meet ye'.  How are the humans doin' on their side?"

Janai's brows furrowed, "It is hard to tell.  We expected to see patrols near the border, or scouts trying to find our weak points, or even an all out assault.  But there has been no sign of them near our side of the border."

Callum grinned, and Rayla looked at him with a smile on her face.  The light of the lava caught her features and Callum felt the breath leave him.  She looked beautiful, smiling like that - smiling at him.

"That's good." Callum spoke, forcing himself to look back at Janai.

The Elf's eyes narrowed suddenly.  "A human?  You've been travelling with a human?!" Her voice is accusatory and he glared at her.

"Yes, Rayla has been.  Actually for a while she was travelling with  _two_ , me and my brother.  But my brother went back to Katolis to make sure we don't have an all out  _war_!  And maybe we're humans but we're not actually all that different from you." He lets out a breath, showing her his medallion.  "We came here to help spread peace.  To help start a new era where our peoples aren't fighting.  Are you with us?"

Janai stared at him in stunned silence and Callum puts his medallion away, hands fidgeting for a moment.  Her voice is calm when she finally does speak.  "You are very brave to speak to me like that here.  Brave, or foolish maybe.  But I will stand with you.  Too many lives have been lost to this war for us to keep losing more."

Callum smiled, "Great!  I'm Callum, by the way."

Janai gave a nod, "I assume that telling us not to attack the humans further isn't the only reason you're here?"

Rayla chuckled, "We're passing through on our way back to Katolis.  His brother is King there."

Janai doesn't hide her look of surprise, but she nodded anyway.  "Then I bid you both well wishes on your travels."

It seemed to Callum that him standing up to her like that had earned her respect.

Rayla bid her fair well and then they were crossing the courtyard and leaving towards the human side of the border.

He stopped her before they could round what he was sure would be the last bend before they were in sight of the fortress.

Rayla gives him a confused and curious look.

"Rayla, I want you to know that - no matter what humans think about us - I'm sure about this." He held their entwined hands up, "I'm sure about us."

She smiled and squeezed his hand, "I'm sure about us too.  I want this to last Callum."

He smiled, "Yeah, me too." He didn't think as he tugged her hand to pull her close and gently kissed her.  She melted into it but they pull away too soon.

"Ready?" Her voice is soft in the still-small distance between them.

He nodded, smiling softly, "Yeah, I'm ready."

With that, they return to walking, Rayla letting him take the lead.  A guard yells as he sees them and when the gates swing open, he rushed ahead to throw his arms around his aunt with a grin.  She returns the embrace before releasing him as she looked at Rayla, who had hesitantly come up behind Callum, the other soldiers watching her as if waiting for an attack.

Callum looked at his aunt, mouth opening on instinct to defend her, but she looked at him and made an unfamiliar sign - one hand forming an 'r' and making a hook like shape.  Then she spelled out Rayla's name before repeating the gesture.

His eyes widened as he realized what she was meaning, before a grin overtook his features.

He watched as Amaya signed to Rayla, before translating for them.

"So you must be Rayla.  Ezran mentioned you in his letter."

Rayla blinked before smiling, "And you must be their aunt, General Amaya of Katolis."

Amaya smiled, and Callum again translated for her, "No need to be so formal." There's something in her eyes, a knowing and almost amused glint.  Callum can't help but wonder what that's about.

Rayla smiled, "I must say, I much prefer bein' on good terms to fightin' with you - at least so far."

Amaya grinned, Callum translating and acting as her voice, "And something tells me I'll like being around you a lot more as allies than enemies.  You've both had a long journey, rest here for tonight and we can depart for Katolis in the morning."

To Callum's surprise, Rayla didn't protest.  The bunks are crowded and, after a back and forth between the three of them, Callum and Rayla situate themselves outside.  As they're left to their own devices, General Amaya retiring and most of the guards doing the same, they lay close to drift into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Apparently it's faster to travel by horse.  Rayla disagreed, still does disagree.  But it was two against one.

So Rayla now found herself sitting on a horse with her back pressed against Callum's chest as he steered their horse.  General Amaya was in the lead, completely at ease on her horse.

"I just want it put down for the record that I still don't like this." Rayla commented.  They'd been travelling for nearly three hours in relative silence.  It was very different than her and Callum's fairly consistent chatter back in Xadia or the chatter kept up by at least two of the three when they'd been travelling with Ezran.

"I know.  Heck, people in Katolis know." Callum murmured, voice coated in amusement.

She was slightly taller than him, so at the moment Callum had gotten tired of stretching to look over her head and was resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Ye' know, I could just walk for a bit.  I can easily keep up with the horses at this pace."

Callum chuckled, "My aunt isn't in a rush to get from place to place for once.  Normally she's going faster than this, always has somewhere to be."

"I'm beginnin' to think at this pace we could get there faster on our own." The thought of getting there faster was both extremely alluring and extremely unwanted by Rayla.  She wanted to get there faster so that she could see Ezran again, and bring Viren to justice, but she also didn't want to have to fully face the fact that Runaan was dead.

Callum smiled, "Maybe, but that's because we've been rushing all over the place.  Take this time to relax a little." He sounded pretty happy to be able to do that.  To have even a little downtime.

She sighed, "Alright." It wasn't.  She couldn't relax with the thought that Runaan was dead in her head.  She couldn't relax knowing that Viren had some sort of coin she had to destroy for Runaan.  She couldn't relax when she knew that, after she confirmed Runaan's death, she would have to journey to her hometown and tell Tinker that Runaan wasn't coming home.

It made her thoughts wander back to the day they'd left for the mission.

She blinked away tears stinging at her eyes.  Now wasn't the time for that.  But it hurt.  It hurt to think that she'd lost one of the most important people in her life.

"You alright?"

She smiled, hoping it looked more real than it felt, "Yeah, I'm fine.  I was just thinkin'."

She felt Callum nod, his chin still on her shoulder.  "Alright.  Just know I'm here to talk if you need me."

"I know." She whispered.

Callum chuckled softly, "You still want to walk for a bit?" As he spoke, he released one arm from where it was holding her on the horse.

She didn't need a second invitation, practically leaping off the horse and walking alongside it.  Callum grinned at her, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Ya' know, you should try to get to know my aunt better."

Rayla smiled, "I want to." Her face fell, "But it's weird, ya' know?  Havin' a conversation where you have to have everythin' the other person says translated while they understand you."

Callum tilted his head slightly, "Yeah, I guess it would be weird.  I never really thought about it like that, I grew up with my mom and aunt teaching me how to understand and do sign language." Callum's eyes lit up with an idea, "I could teach you!  Then you won't need someone to translate!"

Rayla couldn't help but grin at his excitement, "Alright.  That sounds interestin' to say the least.  I wouldn't mind learnin' it."

Callum beamed, Rayla's heart melting at the expression of sheer joy and excitement.  "We can start as soon as we make camp tonight."

She smiled, "I'd like that." She murmured.  It would be nice to learn something like that.  And a good distraction from the impending events to go down once they reached their destination.

They ended up making camp in a small clearing, making a place for the fire in the center and setting out their sleeping bags.  Amaya left to do a perimeter sweep and gather firewood, leaving Callum and Rayla to their lesson.

They spent probably an hour and a half on it, Amaya returning about an hour in and watching them with interest in her eyes.  From Callum's reactions and word choice, Rayla figured she was picking up on it pretty quickly - despite how many signs she had to modify for her four fingers.

Amaya smiled as the two looked over to her, signing to Rayla.  Rayla narrowed her eyes in concentration, trying hard to translate before shaking her head and looking to Callum.

The prince chuckled, "She said 'Very good Rayla, I haven't seen many, if any, people pick up on it that quickly.'"

Rayla beamed at the praise, and signed back a simple response.  Thank you.

Amaya smiled, and stood, signing to Callum this time before marching off.

"She's going on another perimeter check." Callum informed Rayla, who nodded.

"You know, I think I'm really goin' to enjoy gettin' to know your aunt more." Rayla said with a hopeful smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Callum mounted the horse.  Rayla had insisted on walking, much to his and his aunt's amusement.

Rayla now walked along beside his horse while his aunt rode ahead of them.

"Am I the only one that feels weird?"

Rayla glanced up at him, "I'm not even sure what you mean."

"I mean, me riding on a horse while you walk." He deadpanned.

She shrugged, "You're a human, you ride horses."

"Wait, Elves  _never_ ride horses?  Or any other creature?" Callum blinked, surprised.

Rayla shrugged, "Sometimes.  The most common Elf you see ridin' somethin' is Earthblood Elves though.  Moonshadow Elves find them a bit too noisy, especially assassins."

Callum nodded, tilting his head to the side slightly, "Yeah, I can see that.  Horses aren't exactly quiet and most of the time assassins need to be quiet."

"Exactly.  First thing I was taught other than how to wield a blade.  A quiet assassin is a good assassin."

Callum nodded, "So who taught you that?"

Rayla winced, as if the question hit a little too close to some unknown personal matter, but she answered.  "Runaan."

"I've heard you mention him a few times.  He was one of the other assassins, right?  The leader, if I do recall correctly."

Rayla winced again, "Yeah.  Most stubborn man I've ever met, but smart too.  Strong.  He cared abut his team like they were his family, and believe me - I know how he treats his family." There's a smile there, the tiniest one on her lips.  But the true smile is in her eyes, the faraway look as she speaks as if she's in distant memory.  It's like she's been transported back to some lighter time.

"So what was your family like?  Before the whole Dragon Guard thing?"

She chuckled, "For my birth parents and me there was no 'before the Dragon Guard'.  They chose that over me.  My family, the people that raised me, were great though.  Kind, caring, supportive.  We were always there for each other, no matter what.  They taught me almost everythin' I know."

He smiled, "That sounds nice."

Rayla nodded, "It was."

Callum smiled, looking ahead as he thought, "My mom was like that, Harrow too really.  Though I guess I didn't get as long with my parents as you did yours." He looked back at her, "Do you think I could meet them one day?  Your adoptive parents I mean."

Rayla's face fell and she looked down at the ground, shoulders slumping some.  Callum frowned, trying to think of what he'd done or said that could have caused the sudden shift.

"Maybe.  One of them, I mean.  I don't think you'll get to meet the other one."

"Think?" He was confused, even if he was hesitant to press for answers.

"I'm goin' to scout ahead, make sure there's no ambush or anythin' waitin' for us." Rayla said, clearly trying to escape the conversation.  But before Callum could say anything she was gone, leaping off into the trees and disappearing silently.

 He stared after her, thinking carefully over the conversation.  Maybe he was being dumb but he really didn't see what he'd said that had upset her.

He sighed and nudged his horse so he could fall in line with his aunt.

 _"Aunt Amaya, how do you tell how you've upset someone?"_ He signed when she noticed him.

She smiled slightly,  _"It can be hard."_ She responded,  _"Sometimes you just have to think about what you said or did, and others you have to have information that you simply don't."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Sometimes something upsets someone because they know something you don't.  You don't mean to upset them, but you say something or do something and because of what they know it upsets them."_

He nodded,  _"So how do I figure out that information?"_

She shrugged,  _"Usually you just have to wait for the person to tell you.  Is this about Rayla?"_

He sighed,  _"Yeah.  We were talking and all the sudden she just,"_ He paused, trying to think of how to describe what had happened,  _"Shut down and ran off."_ It was the best he could do.

Amaya tilted her head, a thoughtful look on her face,  _"What were you talking about?"_

_"Family."_

_"What's her family like, as far as you know?"_

_"Her birth parents were absent, and she was raised by adoptive parents.  Nothing really happened until I asked about the possibility of meeting them."_ It wasn't the complete truth.  She'd seemed a little upset when they'd ended up mentioning Runaan, but he figured that was because...  Well, he didn't want to think about what had happened to him and the other assassins.

His aunt thought for a few moments,  _"How much do you know about her adoptive parents?"_

_"Not much, she didn't really say much about them before the conversation ended."_

Amaya gave him a small smile, but looked a little defeated,  _"I don't think I can give you an answer Callum.  That you will have to find on your own, most likely through letting Rayla open up to you."_

He nodded, smiling,  _"Thanks, Aunt Amaya."_

She smiled,  _"Anytime."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe! I am loving this so much and I just want to thank everyone for taking the time out of their day to read this and respond to it. It really means a lot to see that people enjoy reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. And I am so excited to get to these next couple chapters! There's still like one thing I need to decide that will semi-heavily affect what happens, but other than that I am set.


	12. Chapter 12

Rayla's heart thumped in her chest.  Now that they were in the Katolis streets she had given in to riding on a horse with Callum, wearing her cape with the hood up.

The people would find out about her soon enough, but all three of them had figured it best to get to the Castle before they let that little secret out.

"Hey, it's okay." Callum whispered in her ear.  He'd been whispering little reassurances like that the whole way through the city.

Then they were passing the gates.  Rayla's gaze betrayed her and went to the tower first, the place where Runaan no doubt had been struck down, before straying to the last place she'd seen him.  When she'd fought him.

She bit her lip and blinked her eyes to clear them of the tears that were threatening to fall.  Not yet, she told herself, she couldn't cry yet.

No sooner had she and Callum dismounted and turned to walk into the Castle than they were practically attacked by Ezran.

She laughed along with Callum at the young King's excitement, and as they broke from the hug their grins didn't fade.

"You didn't have any trouble, did you?"

"Nope, none at all." Callum said cheerfully.

Ezran looked relieved, then all three of them noticed - Ezran with annoyance - that the guards had swords drawn and arrows pointed Rayla's direction.  Of course, in the excitement of their reunion, Rayla's hood had been knocked down and her identity revealed.

"Lower your weapons." Rayla's head snapped at the sound of the half-familiar voice.  General Amaya's translator, who's name alluded her, had taken a position by the General's side, and spoke out loud as she signed (Rayla was proud to say that there were actually parts she could translate for herself).  "She is our ally, and all Elves are hopefully soon going to be at least neutral to us."

Ezran nodded, "That's right, now put down your weapons."

The guards, though hesitant, did as their General and King ordered.

Ezran turned back to them, "I've arranged a place for the two of you to stay, even if I don't know for how long.  Also, I have a feeling that you'll want to know this so it doesn't surprise you.  Soren and Claudia are here, and  _not_ as prisoners.  I've given them a second chance.  And Viren is in the dungeon, technically awaiting trial."

"I hope interrogation is on the table cause I'd hate to give people a reason to hate me already." Rayla spoke with an ice cold voice, more like that of one you'd expect from a hardened warrior - or in her case, assassin.

"It is.  I figured you'd want a chance to interrogate him Rayla." Ezran said softly.

"Great, when can I start?" There's still that edge there that seems to put Ezran and Callum off, but Rayla's heart raced in her chest, a sense of urgency burning in her.

"Uh...  I guess now, or you could wait until tomorrow morning."

"Now sounds great." Rayla said, flashing a small smile.

"Alright...  Um...  Callum can show you to the dungeon and then we can all meet for dinner?"

She gave a true smile now, if only for a moment, "Sounds good.  Callum, lead the way." She gestured ahead of her and Callum, after staring at her for another moment, nodded and led the way.

Through the winding corridors of the Castle, and down into the dungeon.

One of the guards led them to a cell and unlocked it for them, Rayla stepping into the doorframe as it opened.

Inside was a man that, in Rayla's opinion, didn't look exactly human.  His face was paler than most humans she'd seen, an almost grey look, with dark grey markings and his eyes were surrounded by nearly black circles.

Yet still, Rayla's racing mind didn't stop there.  She scanned over him, once, then twice.  And then she spotted it.  Perched on his ear, a little purple worm.

It was enough to send a bolt of panic down her spine.

"Callum, back up." She hissed, hand going to the hilt of one of her blades.

"Why?" Callum sounded hesitant, but he did as told.

Rayla didn't respond as she flew forward, blade coming out in one fluid motion and becoming a straight blade.  Viren yelped, head jerking to the side out of instinct.  It was exactly what she wanted.

Without a hair's width to spare, Rayla's blade slashed into the purple worm - a screech like sound filling the air - but managed to completely miss the Dark Mage.  Then the two halves of the worm fell from Viren's ear, the man staring at it in horror, while Rayla glared at the little body that had barely made a stain on her blade.

She felt bad, if she was honest, for taking the life.  But at the same time, she knew it was probably a good move.  Who knew what that worm had been doing, or what Viren had stolen from the Royal Dragons other than the Dragon Prince.  She just couldn't risk it.

She stepped back now, still holding her blade, and looked at the man.

"What happened to the Moonshadow Elf assassins?"

He glared back at her, "They're all dead, or might as well be."

Her grip tightened on the hilt, pain shooting through her chest, "What do you mean 'might as well be'?" She demanded.

He chuckled, "I managed to take one of them alive.  The stubborn Elf wouldn't tell me anything.  The only thing I ever got out of him was some stupid line about the mirror.  I put the Elf in a gold coin, good as dead."

"How do I get the Elf out?"

"I wouldn't tell you if my life depended on it."

She gripped the hilt of her blade so tight her knuckles were white, anger pulsing through her.  "Any other Dark Magic stunts I should know about?" She growled.

"Oh, well, I'm sure there are but then we'd be here all day."

"I've got the time."

"I'm not a fool."

They glared at each other, the tension thick enough to cut it.  Rayla momentarily debated resorting to the method of torture, but decided that the humans would probably frown on that.

"How about  _after_ using Dark Magic to imprison an Elf in a coin?"

He shrugged slightly, smirking at her.

"Rayla, if I could speak to you for a moment."

She sighed but stepped out of the cell to listen to Callum.

"The guard just said that Ezran's received word he used Dark Magic to summon shadowy beings, and there's a mysterious mirror in his secret chambers - which is apparently also where he kept Commander Gren locked up."

She nodded and stepped back in.

"So what's the mirror for?  If you were hidin' it it has to be important." She said, a little too calm.

He chuckled, "The Elf called it worse than death.  I call it a huge asset, at least until you cut my communication off - literally."

Her chest tightened, a bolt of terror going through her.  There was always the chance it was a coincidence, a mistake, but she had a feeling that it probably wasn't - with their luck.

"And what about summonin' shadowy bein's?"

He sighed, "Before I was locked up I was trying to unite the five kingdoms.  When the other rulers refused to see reason, I may have resorted to the drastic measures of summoning assassins to terrify the other four kingdoms so that they would have no choice but to listen to me.  Unfortunately, for you, I'm the only one with the knowledge of how to get rid of them."

She nodded, "Thank you, for your help then.  But I'm sure we can figure out somethin'." And with that, she turned to leave the cell.

Then another thought occurred to her, and she turned back, "What did you do with the assassins' weapons?"

She was asking mostly for her own sake, but also for the others.  It was tradition, especially for assassins, to be buried with their weapon(s).

He chuckled, "They are with the shadowy beings as you called them."

Her chest tightened, she didn't know much about Dark Magic but the thought of her former teammates weapons being used in Viren's Dark Magic sent chills up her spine - not to mention another swell of anger in his direction.

"What about the one you captured?  What did you do with their weapon?"

"It should have been in the cell, I'd ask the people that searched the place."

She nodded and left, forcing herself not to look back as tears burned in her eyes.  Dead.  All of them were dead.  Maybe one of them was alive, but there was no guaranteeing even that small hope and it seemed dumb to truly have hope.

When she arrived back at the top of the dungeon stares, she looked at the guard.  She knew Callum was behind her, and turned to him, not really wanting to speak to another human.

"Take me back to Viren's secret chambers, there's somethin' there I need to do." She said, eyes dead serious and determined.

Callum nodded, "It has to do with Dark Magic doesn't it?  The coin?"

She sighed and nodded, "I have to try."

She hoped against her own wishes that it was Runaan in the coin, that he was alright.  It was selfish she knew, but she had to hope for something.  She didn't know if she could go back to their village and tell Tinker that Runaan was dead.

Callum nodded, then looked at the guard, "Send Claudia to Viren's workshop, she'll know what I mean."

The guard nodded and jogged off, and Callum led Rayla towards the secret chambers.

At one point she recognized the hallway they were walking down.  It made her smile despite herself, despite the pain drilling a hole through her chest.  This had been the hallway they'd first met in, though back then she'd been trying to kill him.

He stayed on the same route they once ran down until they reached the painting, entering the secret tunnel silently.

They followed it to the seeming dead end, then Callum pressed the code and they walked down the stairwell.  And then Rayla bit her tongue as she looked around.

The only thing she could think to describe the gathered Dark Magic ingredients and - by the looks of things - the books on the cursed subject was disgusting, though it also sent a chill up her spine to be back here.

"So we're looking for a coin?  Like a little gold coin?"

"Yes." She had to destroy it.  For Runaan, she'd promised him she would.

Claudia arrived as they searched, "What are you looking for?"

"Gold coin.  Viren trapped one of the Moonshadow Elf assassins in a gold coin, so we're looking for it."

"Oh, yeah.  It'll be here somewhere." Claudia joined the search.

Finally Rayla picked up a small wooden cup that was sitting top facing the desk it was on.  Underneath was a single gold coin, with a human face on it.  Or rather, she noticed quickly, an Elf's face.

"Found it." She practically growled.

"Alright.  I don't know much about these types of enchantments, but I do know one thing."

"We have to destroy it." Rayla cut in.

"How did you know?"

"Call it a lucky guess." Or, if you would rather, guidance from someone on the other side.

"Alright.  But Rayla, I wouldn't get your hopes up.  Like I said, I don't know much about this specific type of Dark Magic, but it might not work out the way you want it to."

Rayla heard, she really did, she just chose to completely and utterly ignore it in favor of believing that something could work out for the better.

"Do you have a table you don't mind me destroyin'?"

"Um...  Use any of them I guess." Claudia seemed confused.

Rayla nodded and cleared the rest of the stuff off of the table, moving the coin to the center of it.

She pulled out one of her blades and flicked it into its' straight form.  She lifted it, taking the hilt in both hands, and hovering it above the coin.  Then she raised it up, extending it above her head.  She sucked in a breath, holding it as she silently prayed for this to work.

Then she was bringing the blade down with all her strength.  The blade made contact with the coin and a piercing sound rang out, even as her blade tore through the coin and ended up imbedded most of the way through the wooden table.

It felt like a blast of wind went through the room as the Dark Magic was released.  Then purple smoke rose from the coin, curling from the two halves into a combined pillar and arcing through the air to funnel into a spot beside the one end of the table.

As the smoke finished coming out of the coins and disappeared, it left only an Elf standing in the spot that had been concealed by the smoke.

Tears rushed yet again to Rayla's eyes, and she didn't even think as she abandoned her blade in the table and flung herself at the unmistakable Elf.

Her arms wrapped tight around him as her feet left the floor, her face burying in his neck as tears started to fall.  He returned the embrace without hesitance.


	13. Chapter 13

Callum could only describe himself as one thing: Confused.  Very, very confused.

The smoke had cleared to reveal a tall Elf, and Rayla might as well have attacked him with a hug.  Now she was suspended with her legs in the air, still hugging him tight as he returned the embrace.

Slowly, Rayla let her legs straighten and stood on her own again.  Callum still stared in confusion as the two stared at each other.

"You're alive." It sounded choked and Callum realized that the only explanation could be that she's crying and it comes as an absolute shock to him.

The man nodded, "Yes, I'm here." He murmured, voice soft as he rested his hand on her shoulder.  He's about half a foot taller than her with some sort of line-like markings on his face across the bridge of his nose.  Callum couldn't help but note to himself that the Elf was missing half of his left horn.

"I- I thought..." Rayla shook her head, as if unable to bring herself to finish the sentence.

"But I'm not." The man promised gently.

Rayla nodded, chuckling slightly and continuing to confuse and surprise Callum, "I know." She hugged the man again, and he again returned the embrace.

When Rayla stepped away, the man's hand came up to - Callum assumed - wipe away her tears, before looking up at him and Claudia - who had been watching with silent curiosity.

"So Rayla, when are you planning to introduce me to your friends?"

Rayla turned to face Callum, a small smile on her lips, "Let me introduce you now.  I think it's as good a time as any for the two of you to start getting along." She looked right at Callum as she spoke.

"Runaan, this is Callum - technically Prince Callum.  Callum, this is my mentor and father - Runaan."

If Callum was confused before, he's even more so now.  Runaan, for his part, looked shocked.

"Uh....  Hi!  Great to meet you.  Um....  Rayla's told me...  Not that much about you, actually." Callum gave an awkward grin, rubbing the back of his neck as he stumbled around through words.

Rayla chuckled, smiling, "Well, it'll be better if you just get to know him in person."

Callum had a feeling that wasn't true.  The Elf looked to be judging him, sizing him up.

"Runaan, I've been travellin' with Callum for a while now.  He's my best friend, if you can believe it."

Something that Callum dared think was amusement seemed to spark in Runaan's eyes as he looked at Rayla.  "Surprisingly I can."

"I'm just gonna go..." And with that, Claudia was gone - freeing herself from the awkward introductions.

"So, you're the person who trained Rayla.  I have to say, I commend you.  I don't think I'll ever be able to fight half as good as the two of you."

Rayla gave him an amused smile while Runaan chuckled.  "No need to try so hard Prince Callum.  We should get to know each other like normal people."

Callum gave another nervous grin. Yes, normal people.  Normal people.  If normal people who were just truly meeting each other was a teenage boy meeting a trained Elf assassin and the boy was dating (were he and Rayla actually dating?  They'd never really talked about it) the assassin's daughter.

"Well, while I'm droppin' the bombshell of the fact that Xadia is at peace with the human kingdoms on you let me drop the other big thing.  Callum and I are together."

And that was the moment Callum debated whether or not to start running.  He decided that he would die either way if Runaan wanted to kill him, so he stayed put.

To his surprise, Runaan only nodded, "Alright." He looked at Rayla, "The mirror.  Did the humans-"

"Find the mirror?  Yeah, they did.  I don't know what Ezran had them do with it."

Something changed in Runaan's eyes, the Elf's eyes narrowing, "We need to find out where it is."

"So it really is?" Rayla looked Callum's direction, eyes widened slightly.

"It is." Runaan confirmed, following her gaze to Callum.

He held his hands up, feeling oddly surrounded, "Look!  I don't know anything about a mirror!  Just because I connected with the Sky Arcanum and I'm a mage does  _not_ mean I know about some mirror!" He gushed in a nervous rush.

Runaan's eyes were wide, mouth open ever so slightly out of shock.

"Thank you for that lovely rant Callum.  Where's the cube?" Rayla said, sounding slightly sarcastic.

He frowned, shrugging his backpack off his shoulders and pulling the Key of Aaravos out. "Here.  Why?"

She and Runaan shared a look.  "Alright.  You find the mirror, I'll keep him in the places least likely to be anywhere near it." Rayla rushed.

Runaan nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Callum didn't get the chance to ask what they meant as Rayla seized his wrist and dragged him back upstairs with Runaan following them.

The guards they passed definitely seemed alarmed to see a second Moonshadow Elf, but no one actually drew a weapon.

"Anyone care to fill me in on what else has happened?" Runaan finally asked.

"Dark Magic, Dark Magic, and dumb humans." Rayla clipped and Callum blinked at her as she gave him a pointed glance.

"That was one time and you should thank me!  Next time I'll just stand back and let you die!"

"Oh sure!" She stopped, rounding on him, "I'll just thank you for almost killin' yourself!" She snapped, eyes alight with a fire that he was certain he should probably fear.

"I knew what I was doing!"

"No!  You didn't and that's the point!  You didn't think!  You just acted and you could have died!"

"Well then at least you would have been alive!  They would have killed you!"

"I knew what I was gettin' into when I left the cave!"

"Did you?" He challenged.

Rayla ignored the question completely, "I don't think you realize just how dangerous Dark Magic is!"

"It can't be more dangerous than trying to take on all of those soldiers by yourself!"

"I'm a trained assassin!"

"Assassins work in teams!  That's how we worked - that  _is_ how we work!  We work as a team Rayla!"

She faltered slightly, "I couldn't just abandon that dragon!" She picked up a beat later.

"I know that!  I'm not an idiot Rayla!"

He was prepared to go on but the sudden change in her expression cut him off.


	14. Chapter 14

Rayla's expression fell, becoming something completely unreadable.  It could have been hurt or pain, maybe shock, maybe anger still, it looked like her face couldn't tell what expression to show.  She felt herself take half a step back, the fight fleeing from her as if it had never been there.

There was a beat of silence, Callum thrown off by her sudden change.

"I don't think you're an idiot." It's all she can manage.  It's all that's ringing through her head.  She had called him dumb, true, and he was.  At times.  But not all the time.  Most of the time he was very smart, even if she never truly gave him credit for it.  But an idiot?  She would never think that of him, no matter how dumb (or even idiotic) some of his choices were.

"Rayla-" The fight over what had happened might be over but pain swelled in her chest from a different wound now.  Did he really think she thought so little of him?

"Just- Just leave me alone." She managed, turning on her heel and marching away.

She half expected both Callum and Runaan to chase her, but no footsteps followed her.  She was half glad, she wanted to be alone at the moment.  But somewhere she had wanted at least one of them to come after her, even if she was scared of what she might have said if they did.

Once she had gotten out of their sight, a silent tear slipped down her cheek.  Pain echoed in her chest.  She'd thought that she was past it, that she'd moved on from Callum's use of Dark Magic.  Apparently she was wrong, there was still a wound there - forgotten but not healed.  And it seemed that they both still had things they needed to say about it.  But at the moment a new wound had been dealt.

She had called him dumb a few times.  But she had mostly been joking, or scared, or...  No matter what, it had mostly been a façade, or a fond tease...  She had never really been serious about it!  Maybe, maybe for a moment after he'd used Dark Magic but she'd been too scared to have many other emotions truly be deciphered.

A few more tears slid down her cheeks and she was relieved when she reached the courtyard.  Not wanting to have to hide her identity, she leapt up onto the wall and found a secluded spot in the shade.  No guards were nearby, it was the perfect place to hide.

She let one leg dangle off the side of the wall, tucking the other to her chest and let her chin rest there for a moment.

"You're bein' dumb Rayla.  He didn't mean it." She murmured to herself after the last of the tears were drying on her face.  She knew that was right.  But the gaping wound in her chest begged to disagree with logic.

She almost jumped when Amaya settled beside her, mirroring her posture.

Rayla ignored the presence for a moment, not really interested in starting a discussion at the moment - especially one in sign language.

Then the General signed.   _"Callum is looking for you."_

She looked away, debating not responding, but with a sigh she looked back, letting her other leg drop to dangle off the edge.   _"I figured."_

Amaya gave a small, kind smile, reaching up with one gloved hand to brush away the last of Rayla's drying tears,  _"What happened?"_

"It's dumb." Rayla responded softly, making sure she was looking at the General.

Amaya gave a small smile again,  _"I'm here if you want to talk."_

Rayla debated it for a moment, then sighed, "It...  I think it's probably been buildin' for a while.  Like we needed to talk about it but neither of us wanted to, ye' know?"

Amaya nodded, not prompting her to go on but not interrupting either.

"While we were travellin' to Xadia, we saw a dragon get shot down.  But I guess that's not really where it starts.  My birth parents were part of the Dragon Guard, supposed to protect the King of Dragons, but they ran when the humans attacked." She knew she didn't need to explain to a General how running from something like that would bring dishonor.  "When we saw the dragon get shot down, I had to help - even if it meant dyin'.  We tried to help, all three of us, but when the soldiers who'd brought it down started gettin' closer we had to leave." She paused, letting out a breath, a throb in her chest.  "I went back and Callum followed.  He hadn't figured out the Sky Arcanum yet so he used the only thing he really could." Rayla paused again, trying not to picture the eerie purple glow of Callum's eyes or how they'd faded to that empty black.

"He used Dark Magic to free the dragon and give us a chance to escape.  He got really sick too.  When the ordeal was over, he'd figured out the Sky Primal and was fine." She let out a shaky breath, "But just because we were both okay didn't make what had happened okay, or even fine.  I think we both knew that, but neither one of us wanted to talk about it.  Then somehow we ended up fightin' back in the hallway and...  I did what I always do when things get too emotional.  I ran."

It was true, she couldn't help but think.  When something got too emotionally difficult she either hid her feelings or ran from the situation.

Amaya rested her hand on the young Elf's shoulder, causing Rayla to look back up at her.

_"It will be okay."_

Rayla gave a weak smile, "I'm not so sure about that."

Amaya nodded, pursing her lips, before gesturing out of hearing range to where her translator was waiting.  Rayla understood the question.  The General wanted to tell her something but wasn't sure she'd be able to translate everything.

"It's fine." Rayla assured.

Amaya nodded and gestured her translator over.  When he'd arrived, the General turned back to Rayla.  "Everyone makes mistakes.  Everyone is scared of something.  Just because you and Callum had a fight does not mean what you have is over.  Do you realize how many times King Harrow fought with Callum's mother and they never fell apart?  The important thing isn't the fight, even if it makes wounds.  The important thing is that you go back and talk through them with your partner, both what the fight was about and the things said in the fight that hurt each other."

Rayla stared for a moment, soaking in the information.  She swallowed, "We have to talk about it." She murmured.

She didn't expect a reply, but Amaya still placed a hand on her shoulder.  When Rayla looked up at her again, she pulled her hand away to sign.  "You don't have to do it immediately.  Take some time if you need to.  But eventually you have to talk to him about it.  For now though, I'll go tell him that I found you and that you're alright.  Go find Ezran and tell him you need a separate room from Callum's, just for tonight."

Rayla nodded and the General gave one more smile before standing and heading away with her translator in tow.  Rayla stayed there for a few more minutes before standing and going to find Ezran.

She found him without much trouble, and the young King looked worried as he looked up at her.  "Is everything okay?"

Rayla couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, everythin'll be fine.  But would it be possible for me to have a separate room from Callum's?  Just for tonight of course."

Ezran studied her for a moment before nodding, "Alright.  Also, I think Runaan went to look at the mirror."

She jolted at the sudden reminder of  _that_ little problem.  "Where is it?"

"We left it where Viren had it." Ezran said.

She nodded, "And Callum shouldn't-"

"Callum won't be going anywhere near there." Ezran promised.

She nodded and realized that Ezran had led her to a door.  "You can stay here tonight." He pointed to a flight of stairs, "Callum's room is just up those stairs if you need him."

She nodded, "Thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

"Just- Just leave me alone."

Rayla's voice was like a dagger through his chest.  She turned on her heel and marched away, not so much as glancing back.

Callum took a step after her but a hand closing around his forearm stopped him from actually going after her.  He looked back at Runaan in surprise.  The Elf's face wore a grim expression, lips pressed into a thin line as he gazed after Rayla.

"We have to go after her!" Callum said, alarmed as he tugged his arm, though it did nothing to shake Runaan's grip.

Runaan shook his head, "She'll be back.  She needs time on her own." His voice is soft, and he still seems distracted.

"I- I just said something extremely dumb.  I can't just-"

"I have experience in this department Callum.  Let her cool off.  Chasing after her will just result in more things being said that you will both regret."

"Have you fought with her before?" Callum found himself curious despite himself.

Runaan chuckled, "When you've lived with her for years, yes.  We have had a couple of arguments."

He nodded and Runaan finally released his arm.

"We should at least go look for her.  Not talk, just look." Callum said.

Runaan hesitated, then gave a single nod.

Callum led the way, exploring through the castle hallways.  Honestly, someone could be lost in here for days so his hopes were slim.

Rounding a corner he almost ran headlong into his aunt, causing the Prince to come up short.

Amaya smiled at him,  _"Callum, what are you doing?"_

Gren didn't translate, which Callum was sure would annoy Runaan, but Callum just replied to his aunt.   _'"Looking for Rayla.  I think I messed up."_

Amaya nodded, resting a hand on his shoulder,  _"Go to your room and get some rest."_ She ordered, pulling her hand away,  _"I'll find Rayla and tell you."_

He nodded, deciding that might be best, and watched his aunt and Commander Gren set off.

"Where to now?" Runaan sounds irritated, as Callum had expected.

"My aunt is going to look for Rayla, I'm headed to my room as instructed.  Which frees you to go look at that mirror." Callum told him.

Runaan nodded but stepped in front of him as he tried to leave, "Callum, I don't know what happened or what that fight was about - but I do know this."

Callum nodded for Runaan to continue, guilt finally beginning to truly gnaw at his mind.

"She cares for you and you care for her.  You have to be willing to talk through things, even when you hate the subject.  Otherwise emotions build until something like this happens.  I've fought with my own partner before over the same thing - something happens and we just don't want to talk about it until eventually we snap and fight with each other.  You have to be willing to talk through even the worst things.  If you fight, you have to go back and talk about the things you fought over as well as the things that were said in the fight."

Callum nodded, soaking it in for a moment, "Okay."

Runaan smiled softly, "Come on, I'll walk you to your quarters before finding King Ezran and asking about the mirror."

Callum nodded and they wandered through the halls until they climbed to the tower with his and Ezran's old rooms.  He slid in as Runaan turned to go find his younger brother.

He sighed, walking over to his desk and pushing the dragon and marshmallow monster onto the floor, practically disregarding it.

He grabbed a new piece of paper and a pencil, beginning to draw lines on the page.

It was a way to clear his thoughts.  Or at least it usually was.  His mind circled around the fight, circled around what they'd said.  Circled around the fact that he'd hurt her.

He sighed softly, leaning harder into the paper, focusing solely on capturing each line and detail.

When he was done with the drawing he searched through the room until he had his paints before settling down again.  Carefully he painted and shaded and added the tiniest of details.

By the time he was done, the three quarter moon had risen to its' peak and he looked out the window.  Still not even a month since the assassination attempt.

After midnight, he noted.

Normal people would have been in bed hours ago.  He wondered if Rayla was sleeping now, or where she was if she wasn't.

He stood, leaving the painted drawing to dry and grabbing his sketchbook from his backpack.  He made his way silently through the castle and into the courtyard.  He settled on the ground, leaning back against the Castle's wall, and looked up at where Rayla and Runaan had fought.

He pictured the two in his mind, pictured their nearly invisible forms in the full moon's light, remembered what little of their fight he'd seen, and tried to imagine it from this angle.

With a silent breath, he started drawing.

He blinked his eyes open as dawn light peered past the walls of the courtyard.  His sketchbook was still in his lap, his pencil on the ground where he'd dropped it in his sleep.

He looked down at the drawing, the details carefully etched onto the page.  The moon showing the two Elves fighting.

He let out a breath, at least he'd finished it before he'd fallen asleep.

Attempting to shake the sleep from his stiff muscles, Callum closed his book and grabbed his pencil before standing, letting out a little grunt as his muscles stretched.

As he headed into the Castle, he hoped he would get a chance to talk to Rayla before breakfast.  For the hope of smoothing things over mostly, and the rest was for his own sanity.


	16. Chapter 16

Rayla blinked at the knock on her door.  She'd just been standing there really, trying to decide exactly what to do with herself.  If she should just go to breakfast, or look for Runaan, or - as she really needed to do - go find Callum.

She slowly made her way over, opening the door.  She blinked in surprise when she was faced with a nervous looking Callum.

"Can we talk?" He sounded scared, like she might slam the door in his face.

She nodded, opening the door more and stepping back, a silent gesture for him to come in.  She didn't know how to have this conversation, so she figured she'd let him take lead for the moment.

Callum stepped in and closed the door behind him, turning to her and sucking in a breath, "I'm sorry."

She glanced away, "I am too."

"I shouldn't have said what I did."

She looked up, a small spike of anger going through her, "That hurt.  I might have called you dumb before but for the most part I was jokin', and even when I wasn't it was because I was scared.  I'd never think you're an idiot though." She told him, trying to keep her voice even.

He sighed, shoulders slumping, "I know.  I wasn't thinking.  I was just so...  So frustrated, you know?  I guess I don't get how you can feel that you were that inconsequential to everything.  And it hurt - it still does - to think that I could have lost you." There's something there in his eyes.  Something she couldn't decipher, but could see.

It was her turn to sigh, but she nodded, "I know.  I was frustrated too.  I might have given you my memory and you could see what happened when you were sick but you weren't there...  It's not the same as actually bein' there.  I was terrified Callum." Her hands clenched into fists as head warred with heart.  She knew she needed to open up to him, to talk to him, but it was so hard to peel away the walls she'd built.

Callum gave a weak smile, "I was too."

She knew he was trying to lighten the mood but it didn't work, it didn't help at the moment.

"Do you want to sit down while we talk?"

She nodded and they silently sat down on the bed.  "There were so many thin's goin' through my head, it-it's hard to tell what I was truly thinkin'.  When you came out of the forest and used Dark Magic, I was scared and disgusted and hurt all at once I think.  Scared because it was you." She huffed slightly, "Scared because of what you were doin'.  I was disgusted that you would use somethin' like that.  I was hurt that you'd do somethin' like that I think, because it was threatenin' your own safety.  And maybe you're right, maybe I did see myself as inconsequential to the mission.  Then we were goin' through the woods and I- I was so  _angry_.  And-And I don't even think I was angry at you.  I think I was angry at myself.  For lettin' it happen, for bein' so worried about provin' that I wasn't my parents that I put you in danger.  That I threatened your safety." She paused, and Callum's arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"It wasn't your fault.  It was my choice to make."

"But you wouldn't have had to make it if I hadn't gone back." She sucked in a breath and forced herself on, "Ezran kept tellin' me to stop, to let you rest, to stop yellin' at you.  But I didn't, I kept goin'.  Because I was terrified that you were hurt and I was angry that you were hurt, and it was my fault - and you won't convince me otherwise.  Then you passed out and I think that's when I really knew fear.  It was like all the anger and guilt just left me and all I could focus on was the fact that you were sick.  And then, back at the cave, when you started to struggle to breathe I couldn't stop thinkin' that no matter how hard I begged and prayed you'd die, and I didn't know how to deal with that.  Then you woke up and it was like somethin' was finally goin' our way.  And it was like this huge weight lifted off my shoulders because you were goin' to be okay."

"But it wasn't all okay." Callum murmured, "Just because we were both okay didn't make what had happened fine."

It was like hearing her own words echoed back to her without the Prince even knowing.

"I'm sorry." Rayla whispered, because it's the only thing she knows to say at the moment.

"It's okay.  But I'm sorry too.  We both did some things that maybe we shouldn't have done."

She cracked a smile, "Agreed.  And, thank you.  I know I can be a bit harsh at times, or a bit judgmental or hold a grudge, so thank you, for dealin' with me."

He chuckled, "Don't worry about it.  I can understand.  Whatever happens, I'm not letting us go."

She smiled, "I'm not lettin' us go either."

"I'm sorry I pretty much said you thought I was an idiot yesterday."

"Don't worry about it." She murmured, curling into his side with his arm still around her.

She knew he was smiling.  "Mind if I vent about what happened for a minute?"

She shook her head, "No, you deserve a chance to."

He let out a breath, "When you left I was scared.  I knew that they would have no problem killing you and even as good as you are I wondered if you really had a chance to survive and free the dragon.  The longer it took the more anxious I got and eventually I just  _had_ to do something.  So I did the only thing I could.  I used Dark Magic.  It wasn't like I wanted to, but I couldn't just stay at the cave knowing that with every second you were gone that decreased the likelihood of you succeeding and surviving.  When I got there I knew - no matter how much I hated it - that I had to use Dark Magic." He paused and sucked in a breath.

"The dreams I had following it were super weird and honestly I don't think it's that important that I get into detail with them.  Except for one part.  The ship that I was on - I guess? - had sank and I was just... drifting deeper and deeper in the water.  And then I heard someone.  And not just like a random voice, it was your voice.  Telling me to stay with you.  And then I heard my mother and I was alright.  You saved me without even realizing it." He smiled slightly, "And I've known since after it happened that we needed to talk about it, if nothing else so that we could both rest easier but I didn't want to.  I wanted to pretend that if we ignored it it would just go away without any repercussions."

"I wanted that too." She chuckled slightly, "I guess it didn't work out the way we were hopin'."

"But it worked out alright." He said.

Rayla smiled and nodded, sitting up again to look him in the eye.  "Yeah, it did.  So can we say we've forgiven everythin'?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Me too." They leaned forward and met for a tender kiss in the middle, pulling apart a few seconds later.

"Let's agree to talk about thin's when they happen and not after we've fought over them." She murmured.

"Deal.  Now that we've cleared things up and we can say we're together again, how does breakfast sound?"

She grinned, "That sounds great."


	17. Chapter 17

The lighthearted mood that had followed Callum and Rayla to the dining hall died as soon as they entered.  The mood inside, held by Ezran, Amaya, Claudia, and Runaan, was somber and frustrated, laced with anger.

As they paused at the threshold, Callum studied their faces quickly.  Ezran looked frustrated, sad but frustrated, Amaya looked like she was ready to kill someone (so, fairly angry), and Claudia looked pretty upset as well.  Runaan, though a lot harder to read, had anger mingling with sadness written on his face.

"What happened?" Rayla's voice was tight as she spoke from his side.  Apparently she had noticed the same things he had.

 "Claudia finished her research on the shadow beings Viren summoned." Ezran said softly.

Rayla frowned, "What's so bad about that?  Doesn't that mean we can get rid of them now?"

Runaan's lips pressed into an even thinner line, "It's not that simple."

Rayla's face lost the confused frown, "It can never be simple, can it?"

"So what makes it complicated?" Callum asked.

Claudia sighed, "From what I understand, there's two ways to disband the spell."

"And?" Rayla prompted.

"Well, do you want the much easier one or do you want the one you'll like?"

"Random question, why does Runaan look like he wants to stab someone?" Callum cut in, somewhat hoping to ease the tension.

"Callum, that is not the time for that question!  That is way too much-"

"It has to do with traditions and respect for the fallen." Runaan's voice was tight as he interrupted Rayla, eyes narrowed as if glaring at an invisible enemy.

Callum closed his mouth instantly, nodding a silent understanding even if he was still thoroughly confused.

"So what are these ways to disband the spell?" Rayla asked, voice level.

Claudia sighed, "The first way is the easier way.  It changes from case to case, but since these are warriors it would require fighting and defeating them."

Rayla looked horrified.  "You mean, re-killin' them?"

Claudia nodded, "Unfortunately."

"I hate Dark Magic." Rayla's voice was a hiss, not really meant to be heard but Callum still caught it.

"Tell them the other way Claudia." Ezran prompted.

"The other way seems a lot harder, and - I guess in ways - more dangerous.  It requires making a personal connection to the figure and basically reminding them of who they were in life.  But there's one thing I don't know about the method.  Everything I read alluded to something happening when this method was used but no details or even whether it was good or bad and I couldn't find anything on what it meant."

"So what you're sayin' is that the question isn't 'can we get rid of them' it's 'what's the best way  _to_ get rid of them'?"

"Pretty much."

Runaan let out a slow exhale, "Rayla and I could make personal connections with the beings.  What we don't know is what happens if we do."

"What?" Callum looked between the two Elves, confused.  They both wore nearly identical expressions: sadness and anger mingling with defeat.

Claudia sighed, "I can keep looking, but I don't know if I'll be able to find anything." She offered, looking upset.

Ezran looked from Runaan to Rayla and back a couple of times, "Aunt Amaya and I will back whichever option, and I'm certain the other Kingdoms don't care what we do to get rid of them.  Whichever method the two of you want to use we'll use."

There's a moment of silence, Rayla and Runaan looking at each other while Callum looked between them with utter confusion (he was really getting tired of being the one who was confused).

Finally, Runaan nodded, looking back at Ezran, "We have to at least try the second method."

"We can't just kill them, even if they are creatures of Dark Magic now." Rayla added.

"Who are they?" Callum finally got the courage to ask.

Everyone looked at him and Runaan sighed softly, "The other assassins that were sent to kill your father and brother."

Callum stared for a moment before nodding.  "Alright, how do we do this?" He finally asked.

\-------------------------

After the meeting they'd actually had breakfast before going their own ways.

It had been decided that Ezran would send word ahead to the other rulers as to their plan and the update on the status with Xadia and the Elves (as well as the fact that two Elves were going to be travelling with them).  Amaya would go with them to the other kingdoms, along with Commander Gren, while Corvus would stay with Ezran.

Claudia had dragged Callum off to show him books on Primal Magic (namely Sky) while Runaan and Rayla had gone to properly catch up and spar.

Callum turned away from the painting as he heard Rayla coming up the stairs.

She smiled when she saw him, "So how was your day?"

"Well, I spent the majority of it knee deep in books about Primal Magic and picking out a couple to bring with us so that I can continue my studies on it as we go, I've packed my sketchbook as well." He smiled softly as he stepped forward and stole a quick kiss, "How was yours?"

She beamed, face lighting up with a smile, "It was great!  I don't think Runaan and I've  spent that much time together in at least a year."

He smiled, "That's great.  I, um, I have something to show you." He took her hand and led her the couple of steps to show her the painting he'd done the previous night still laid out on his desk.

"Callum...  This is amazin'." Her gaze scanned over it, eyes wide, with a smile still on her lips.

"I couldn't really sleep last night so, next best thing."

She chuckled, smiling at him as she turned her attention from the picture, "It's beautiful, not that I should be surprised as good at drawin' as you are."

"Thanks.  I'm glad we managed to-"

"Talk everythin' out?  Me too." She finished for him, smiling softly.

"We should get some rest.  There's another bed in there, I can take it or you can, whichever you want."

"I think we'll be travellin' again tomorrow and I'm not eager to spend a night that far apart so I'll make a bed on the floor."

"No way!  If either of us are sleeping on the floor it'll be me."

"I'll either sleep on the floor or we'll share the bed."

Long story short, they ended up sharing the bed - their awkwardness melting away eventually.  Needless to say, they woke up cuddling.


	18. Chapter 18

They stood around the table.  Ezran had insisted they go through the plan one more time before the group left.

"Four kingdoms, four shadow assassins." Ezran stated calmly as they all studied the map.  The borders of the different kingdoms were marked clearly, with the capitols, major cities, and larger towns all marked on the map along with the last known location of the shadow assassin of the respective kingdom as of the last letter Ezran had received.

"We have two people that can connect with them on an emotional level - which is what we need to do.  The catch is that - even though the ruler will trust me as King of Katolis - enough to let said two people enter, they won't trust them alone and who's to say that the people will agree." Ezran paused, glancing up to study the faces around him - all creased with determination.

"Normally we would have suggested splitting up - for efficiency - but since we have no idea exactly what we're dealing with and we just don't trust the random citizens of the other Kingdoms, the five of you will be travelling together.  Your first stop will be in the northern deserts in the Kingdom of Neolandia." Ezran pointed at a mark on the map, about half way between the Neolandia-Katolis border and the Neolandia capital.  "This is the last known location of Neolandia's shadow assassin, and since they seem to be trying to navigate to the capital and major cities it's likely they'll take one of these two routes." He traced two different (but similar) paths on the map.  "After Neolandia, you'll travel south to Duren, then southwest to the mountains and foothills of Del Bar, before finally south to the swamplands of Evenere."

Callum nodded, "We have the plan Ez, can we go now?"

Ezran smiled, marching around the table to hug both Rayla and Callum before letting them go to hug Amaya.  When the young King pulled away he smiled, "Yes, but one last thing."

Callum let out a silent groan but nodded for Ezran to speak.

"Be safe, all of you." Ezran sent a pointed look Rayla's way before giving a similar one to Runaan.  "And take care of each other.  Now you can go."

They all nodded and turned.  Their horses (Rayla and Runaan looked  _thrilled_ at that prospect, though Runaan didn't seem to mind nearly as much as Rayla) had already been prepared and they mounted as soon as they reached the courtyard.  Claudia was waiting to send them off with 'good luck's from both her and Soren, and then they were off.

Amaya and Gren rode at the head of the party, with Rayla and Callum (who were again sharing a steed) followed behind them with Runaan taking the rear.

"Does Runaan have experience with horses?  He doesn't seem to mind them." Callum finally had to ask after an hour of silent riding.

"No, but he's ridden other creatures a lot more than I have."

"I thought you said that it was mainly Earthblood Elves that rode creatures?"

"I said  _mainly_ , not 'the only Elf to ride a creature was Earthblood Elves'." There's that familiar teasing tone in her voice as she spoke, and Callum could picture the smile on her lips.

"So what kind of things do Moonshadow Elves ride?"

She let out a thoughtful hum, "Kinda depends on where and who they are.  Some will ride Moon Phoenixes, or Shadow Gryphs.  Or, of course, numerous other domesticated creatures."

"What's a Shadow Gryph?"

"Do you know what a Hippogryph is?"

"Yeah, big magical creatures that are a mix of eagles and horses - not unlike Gryphons who are part eagle and part lion.  Lots of old bedtime stories about them."

"Alright.  Well, take a Hippogryph and get rid of the wings."

He thought for a moment then nodded, "Okay."

"Now mainly replace the hair from the horse half with soft feathers." She paused a moment to allow him to think of that, "Now make it blue to a very dark almost black blue."

He blinked, very suddenly understanding the  _Shadow_ part.  "Okay.  So where did Runaan get experience with them?"

She shrugged, "Friends." She seemed to shut down suddenly and he backed off.

"So I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but what was the journey to Katolis like - with the other assassins I mean?"

She thought for a moment in silence, "Very different then travellin' with you and Ez.  I was the newest member of the team, so I was tryin' to integrate into an already built team.  Luckily I already knew Runaan, and I'd met the others once or twice at least so that made it easier.  It was quieter, other than meal times when we'd really talk.  But we all cared about each other and looked out for one another.  Honestly, until a couple certain events when we'd almost reached the Castle I'd say I considered them all friends."

"And then everything fell apart." He wasn't really asking.

"Yeah, pretty much.  But we're goin' to break this curse, and I don't know what that means exactly but we're goin' to give them justice."

He smiled, "We are." He agreed.

She flashed him a smile over her shoulder.  "And then we can travel back to Xadia, I'm sure Runaan will want to visit home.  We can go back through the Breach, and go to the city we didn't get to visit last time." She sounded happy, to be thinking about that sort of thing in the future - even if they didn't know exactly how far away it was.

"I'd like that.  Do you think Runaan would mind?"

She shook her head, "No.  Honestly, he'll probably find you pretty funny in an Elven city."

He chuckled, "Probably."

She smiled, "I'm glad you got the chance to meet him.  I didn't think you would."

"So who's the other parent?"

"Oh, both much more and much less terrifyin'."

"How does that work?"

"You'll understand.  Let's just say, unlike Runaan, threats aren't outright stated - their implied."

He swallowed, "So I should worry?"

"No.  It takes a lot more to upset Tinker, and he's not a trained assassin."


	19. Chapter 19

The deserts were barren for the most part and, Callum decided, he really hated travelling through Neolandia.  They weren't more than an hour out from the town they'd been headed to, which was the place closest to the last location of the shadow being as of the last letter Ezran had received back in Katolis.

Unfortunately though, since they'd hit the deserts their daily progress had shrunk immensely.  For safety reasons, for the people and their horses, they could only travel in the early mornings and late evenings when the sun wasn't constantly beating down on them with unrelenting heat.  On top of that they had to move from oasis to oasis so that they didn't fry or run out of water.  How in the world humans had adapted to living here was beyond Callum, but he figured that he shouldn't judge too hastily when he was the one who would probably be seen as weird for being with an Elf.

"We could get there faster if we picked up the pace a little." Runaan spoke from the rear of the group, and Callum didn't miss how Gren shifted in his saddle to sign the Elf's words to his aunt.

Amaya was still and silent for a moment, before she replied - though Callum only got it because of Gren translating since he couldn't really see her hands.

"It would risk stressing the horses.  As it is we're risking travelling as late as it's getting."

"That's why we should move faster.  It might stress the horses but not as much as being caught in the full heat of the sun will wear on all of us."

Rayla doesn't say anything, but Callum knew that she was hoping the same thing he was.  That the two wouldn't argue.

Both leaders, leaders of  _warriors_  (yes, assassins counted as a form of warriors), neither Runaan or Amaya were used to having their orders challenged, though Rayla said it was common for assassin teams to talk all decisions through with everyone - time permitted, at least.

Amaya was still for a concerning amount of time, Callum beginning to think he and Rayla might have to step in as peacekeepers within their own families.

Then she gave a single nod.  "I still worry for the horses, but you are right Runaan.  Callum, Rayla, are you alright with moving faster?"

Callum and Rayla both nodded and Gren passed it on for them.  Amaya nodded again, and nudged her horse into a canter - silently prompting the others to follow suit.

They arrived at the town in half the time Callum had expected, not that anyone was complaining.

A soldier gave a relieved smile as they dismounted in front of him and his troops, "General Amaya, it is good to see you.  King Ahling said to expect you and your..." He trailed, eyeing Runaan and Rayla with a mixture of things.  The first thing Callum thought was that he was sizing up a threat (which was kind of understandable), and then he decided the soldier was also trying to decide how to address them.  "Your companions." The soldier finally settled on, giving a small bow.

Gren translated for the General, as usual, "It is good to hear King Ahling got word to you then.  I was half worried that we'd have to explain everything, and it is a long story that even I haven't gotten the chance to hear all of I don't think.  This is Rayla and Runaan, both trusted by myself, Prince Callum, and King Ezran - among others." Amaya said through Gren.

The soldier nodded, looking relieved, "The village and I couldn't be happier to see Katolis so willing to aid us with this creature."

Rayla glared at the ground for a moment and Callum took her hand without thinking, giving it a gentle squeeze in reassurance.

"And I am glad we were able to come so quickly." Amaya asserted, "Do you know where it is now?"

The soldier looked surprised that they would be able to start so quickly, but he nodded, "Yes.  We've been having trouble keeping track of it in the day, since it seems to leave no physical trace of itself other than the destruction it brings - but we've figured out where it hides from our sight."

"Take us there." To Callum's surprise, it wasn't Gren that spoke but rather Runaan.  Risking a look back at the assassin, there is a blazing determination etched on his face.

The soldier stumbled over himself for a moment, but then nodded, "Right away.  Come." He turned and marched away, leaving them to follow.  Other soldiers took the horses, presumably to a stable of some sort, which at least left them with their hands free.

"So what's the plan?" Rayla spoke directly to Runaan.

"We need to know who it is before we can determine which one of us can connect easier.  We have different experiences - with them and in life - and different relationships with them." Runaan replied easily.  Callum had to admire how easily he adapted to things.   It wasn't really a skill he'd managed to obtain quite yet, though something told him that if Rayla (and the way his life had been going recently) had anything to say about it it was a skill he'd learn soon enough.

Rayla nodded and a grim silence fell over the group.  Callum realized he was still holding her hand and went to release her but she just tightened her hold on his hand in a silent response.

The soldier led them out of the main town and to a barn that looked abandoned and like it would fall apart almost any day now.

"What took you so long to find out that it was hidin' here?  Seems like the perfect place for it to hide." Rayla spoke up.

"We couldn't find it on our first two searches of the place.  It took a kid going in and getting scared off and a third search to find it."

Rayla nodded, looking at Runaan, "I guess that means it's time.  We have to do this."

"Yes." Runaan stepped forward, resting a hand on Rayla's shoulder for a moment.

"Stay here, we have to do this alone." Rayla looked right at Callum as she spoke, striding side by side with Runaan to the barn door.

"Nope, no way.  I might not be able to help with what you're trying to do, but if things go south I'm going to be in there with you." Callum stated instantly, marching forward.

Rayla sighed, looking a bit exasperated but not arguing further.

Her and Runaan took places at the door and on a silent cue shoved it open, dashing in with Callum following.

Inside the barn was surprisingly dark, only broken by a few beams of light and the light streaming through the door.

"Rayla, close the door." Runaan's voice was surprisingly soft and Rayla didn't hesitate to slip around in back of Callum.  The light vanished and Callum nearly jumped out of his skin when Rayla's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Relax, it's just me.  Runaan is about five feet in front of us, no sign of the shadow assassin yet." She murmured.

"How can you tell all that?" Callum asked, squinting.  His eyes were slowly adjusting to the dim light, making out Runaan's shape in the darkness.

With barely half a second's notice, Callum spotted a flash of purple in the darkness then the unmistakable clang of blades.  He frowned, unable to help since he could barely see the shapes of Rayla and Runaan and only the occasional flash of purple to show him where the shadow assassin was, making it impossible for him to even think of helping.

"Callum move!" Runaan suddenly yelled.

Callum lurched to the side, stumbling a couple of steps as he tried to regain balance.

Suddenly a blade was at his throat, glinting in one of the beams of light.  Definitely of Moonshadow making.  Even though there wasn't a physical thing behind him, a presence stopped him from stepping backwards.

Rayla stepped forward into the edge of the beam of light, eyes glinting wearily.

"Ram, don't do this." She paused, and he could see her steadying herself, "I know you never want anyone to suffer the way you did.  It's why you became an assassin.  To stop people from bein' hurt without justice the way you were." She paused again, sucking in a breath, "I'm beggin' you, don't hurt him.  I can't lose him."

There was a moment of absolute stillness, before the blade at Callum's throat clattered to the ground and the presence at his back vanished.

He spun around, trying to decide what had happened.  He was greeted by a very Elf shadow being.

The man had short hair and a silver topping on his right horn.  He was wearing what was definitely assassin attire, with black gloves.  His skin was darker than the other two Moonshadow Elves he'd met, and a different shade than Janai's.  There were a couple marks on his face, two little marks by his eyes and lines coming across his cheekbones.  He had lines on his shoulders as well, along with two V-like markings above each wrist.  The Elf's markings were darker than Runaan's and Rayla's, but Callum figured it went along with the fact that his skin was darker.

"R-Ram?!?" Rayla's shocked gasp drew Callum out of his confusion.

The Elf blinked, seeming to almost be coming out of a daze.

"It's impossible." Despite his own words, Runaan seemed to be in shock.

"What...  What happened?" The Elf spoke, looking from Callum, to Rayla, to Runaan, and back again.

There's a moment of silence in which no one knew what to say, a moment of debate on whether to ask more questions or try to answer the ones already spoken, before Rayla spoke, voice hesitant.  "What's the last thing you remember?"

The Elf seemed to think for a moment, "Attacking the Castle, inside the King's quarters.  A blade from behind, then nothing.  But then," He shook his head, "I don't know, somewhere cold and dark." He looked around, "I feel like I know this place, but I don't know why."

Callum was confused.  And he was sure that Rayla and Runaan were as well.

"I'm goin' to kill Viren myself.  After we're done travellin' the kin'doms I'm goin' back to Katolis and killin' him." Rayla practically growled.

"While I am completely with you Rayla, for now we should...  Figure out how to explain this." Runaan spoke slowly and Callum could practically here the gears turning in his head.

"I'll give it a shot." Callum spoke up, sucking in a breath and charging on before the two Elves could protest, "When you and the others attacked the Castle everyone but Runaan was killed.  Then Viren - he's a Dark Mage, in jail now - used some serious Dark Magic and your weapons to bring back shadowy Dark Magic versions of you and the other assassins to terrify the other four kingdoms into doing what he wanted.  Well, then Ezran - who's King of Katolis now - got back from his journey with Rayla and I to take the thrown and he got word about the shadow beings." He paused to suck in a breath, "When Rayla and I finished our mission of delivering the Dragon Prince to his mother we returned to Katolis.  Rayla interrogated Viren and freed Runaan from the coin that said Dark Mage had imprisoned him in.  Well then Rayla, Runaan, and I - along with my Aunt Amaya and Commander Gren - embarked on this journey to free slash get rid of the shadow assassins.  Now here we are!" Callum beamed, turning to shoot a grin at Rayla.  His girlfriend grinned at him, though he could tell she was also trying not to laugh.

He turned back to the Elf who nodded slowly.  "What about the others?"

"We came here first." Rayla said softly.

"We didn't even know that we could bring you back like this." Runaan added.

The Elf nodded slowly, "Then we have to save the others."

"We were already plannin' on doin' that." Rayla said, and Callum could feel her roll her eyes.

The Elf chuckled ever so slightly, "I see nothing has changed with you Rayla.  Now, do you feel like introducing me to the human?"

"Right!" Rayla stepped up to stand beside him, entwining their fingers, "This is Callum, Prince of Katolis and we're dating."

The Elf nodded, "I might be a little confused as to the current relations between our peoples, but my name is Ram."

"Nice to meet you." Callum smiled.

"If we stay in here much longer I wouldn't be surprised if General Amaya burst in here."

"Don't bother tryin' to lock the door." Rayla mused as they headed for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the Ram's name and the inspiration from his character goes to Kuno and their story "Sides of the Moon". I totally recommend reading it!


	20. Chapter 20

Rayla leapt from the tree she was perched in, landing perfectly on the branch in the neighboring tree.  It was a simple, but delightful, process.  Yesterday they'd crossed into the forests and meadow fields of Duren.  It had seemed to be a relief for everyone.

They weren't completely certain where the shadow assassin terrorizing Duren would be, but instructions of where it was supposedly headed and what route was supposed to be held at the farming city right next to the last known location.

She leaped to the next tree.  Technically, she was just repetitively circling ahead and then back to her traveling companions, but she liked doing this.  Getting a breath of freedom from the back of a horse every once in a while was nice.  Plus they hadn't picked up an extra horse yet so Runaan and Ram were taking turns riding one, insisting that she and Callum should be able to ride theirs.

She rolled her eyes fondly, smiling to herself.  It had been a shock to get Ram back, but not an unwelcomed one by any stretch.  Honestly, she might have to say that another big shock had been Ram's unquestioning acceptance of her and Callum's relationship.

She jumped higher when she heard the nearly silent sound of someone leaping into a tree behind her.  Crouched low, she turned silently, relaxing when it was Runaan who landed on the sturdy branch below her.  She dropped down behind him and he spun around, one hand straying to the bow on his back before relaxing.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on an assassin?"

"Right back at you."

He sighed, shaking his head fondly as a smile played on his lips.  "Alright.  They're making camp a little ways back if you're wondering."

She nodded, "Thanks for lettin' me know.  But..." She trailed and he quirked one eyebrow up in a silent prompt to continue, "You wouldn't come out here just to tell me that."

He shrugged, "Is it so bad that I wanted to get a moment alone with you?"

She shook her head, sitting down on the tree branch, "No.  Honestly, I guess I kind of miss time between the two of us."

He nodded, settling down beside her, "But I'm glad that you've found someone else.  We always knew that one day you'd grow up, fall in love.  That time has come."

She looked down, "I don't want to lose you and Tinker just because I've found Callum." She murmured.  It was silly, but it had been a nagging fear in the back of her mind.

Runaan chuckled softly beside her, resting his hand on top of hers, "Nothing you do will ever get rid of us.  We'll always be here for you, even now that you've grown up so much from the little girl we took in.  All that has happened is our family has expanded Rayla."

She smiled, "Thank you."

He smiled back, "Your welcome, even if what I said would have held true anyways."

They both chuckled at that.  After a few moments of silence, Rayla spoke up again, "After we're done travellin' the Kin'doms and savin' the other assassins, Callum and I were thinkin' that we could travel back to Xadia.  I figured you'd want to go home as well."

Runaan nodded at her side, "Yes.  I plan to travel back after we finish.  I'd be more than happy to travel with you and Callum."

She smiled, "That's great.  But I was plannin' on stoppin' along the way, let Callum see a bit of our culture."

Runaan chuckled again, "That will be something I won't miss.  Any ideas on where?"

"We were thinkin' go back through the Breach, there's a city we more or less went past on our way to Katolis but it was out of the way so we didn't go to it."

He nodded, "Sounds good to me."

She beamed at him, before her eyes lit up with mischief.  "Race ya' back!" She exclaimed, getting to her feet and taking off through the trees.  She could hear Runaan laugh behind her but the near-silent footfalls told her he was following.


	21. Chapter 21

Callum looked up from his sketchbook as Rayla leapt out of a tree on the otherside of the clearing and landed perfectly, Runaan landing not a second later at her side.

"I win!" Rayla exclaimed, a blinding grin on her face as she turned to the older Elf.

Runaan chuckled, rolling his eyes, "You did.  But you also had a head start."

Rayla rolled her eyes, "So I did." She admitted, walking towards Callum.  Ram had looked up from where he'd been examining his blades, and was watching the exchange.

"Welcome back." Callum greeted as Rayla settled beside him, peering over his shoulder to look at the half-finished sketch of Ram and his blades.

"Somethin' tells me that you're goin' to be busy drawin' for a while." She mused, smiling fondly.

"If the same thing that happened with Ram happens with everyone, then definitely." Callum smiled at her and she smiled back.

"It's kind of weird how fast thin's have been happenin'." She murmured softly.

He nodded, letting out a breath as he laid his sketchbook and pencil down, "Yeah, it's been crazy.  But I wouldn't change it for anything."

"I wouldn't either.  Somehow everythin' worked out so that we ran into each other in that hallway, and that Ezran found the Egg.  Somehow everythin' has gone just right enough for us to end up here." She paused, blinking violet eyes at him, "But as crazy as it's been, I wouldn't change a thin'.  Especially if it might risk not meetin' you."

He nodded agreement, "Yeah."

By now the sun was setting, disappearing into the treetops, and everyone else had settled down - Runaan to take first watch, the other three to sleep.

"Callum." Her voice was quiet and Callum turned to look at her again.

"Yeah?" It came out a question.

"Do you believe in fate?"

He hesitated.  "I'm...  Not really sure."

She chuckled, "I'm not really either, but at the same time, all of this just feels like it's been too many coincidences one after the other for it to not be."

They lapsed into silence, both of them thinking, and at some point she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Callum." Her voice was yet again quiet, but he could hear the note of hesitation in it.

"What is it?" His voice was quiet to match hers.

"I've never been the best at sayin' how I feel, or openin' up to people, and I'll admit I'm not the easiest person to get along with at times - maybe ever." She paused, as if trying to decide how to say what she wanted to.

"You can tell me Rayla.  We're in this together." He assured, looking down at her.

She looked up at him, violet eyes reflecting the stars above them, "Callum, if I made a dumb mistake or said somethin' really stupid - to you or anyone else - would you stay?"

His chest clenched at the vulnerability in her eyes.  Did she really think anything she did could make him walk away?  But, he reasoned, at least she was being open with him - straightforward with her fears and insecurities, no matter how unnecessary they were.

"Of course I'd stay." He looked up at the moon, only a day from being full, "I've known you for a month now, but I already know that I couldn't imagine a life without you." He admitted softly.  He looked back at her, "Nothing you could say or do could ever change that."

She smiled, snuggling closer, "Right back at you." She murmured softly, eyes closing.

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her, "Good night Rayla."

"Good night."


End file.
